Red Dragon's Final Wish
by RedRoseWriter
Summary: Queen Yona died while giving birth to her only child. Sixteen years later, a girl claiming to be related to King Hiryuu sets out to find the Four Dragon Warriors. Her aim? To save her father. What friends will she make along the way and will she be able to find the dragons who disappeared so long ago?
1. Chapter 1

Queen Yona was dead. She died giving birth to her only child. The nation of Kouka wept the loss of their beautiful queen, but nobody wept more than her companions. Like in the legends, the four dragons mourned the loss of their master. This time they knew they had lost someone very precious.

With their duties fulfilled once more, the four dragons went their separate ways. The king was left alone to mourn the death of his wife and the loss of his dear friends.

* * *

 **16 years later**

"Did you hear about Kai's invasion?"

"I heard they took Hiryuu Castle!"

"But wasn't the king one of the most powerful warriors in the country?"

"Yes, but that was in the past."

Noisy. So noisy. Shi-woo hated the gossip that reached his ears. In fact he hated all gossip. It seemed like that was all he heard from customers at his family's restaurant. It was annoying. These rumors were obviously made up by some low-life who had enough free time to go around and tell everyone lies that caught on.

"Shi-woo! Can you come here for a second?" his mom called. Shi-woo sighs and walks into the kitchen. His mom was standing there with a list in one hand and a small sack in the other. He immediately knew what that meant. "I need you to get a few groceries."

When his mom said "a few" that meant so many groceries that she either didn't have time to buy or wasn't strong enough to carry herself. Seeing how there weren't many customers at the moment, Shi-woo knew it was the latter.

Over an hour later, Shi-woo wasn't even halfway through the list. He would be lucky to make it back before the restaurant closed for the day. At least he was missing the lunch rush.

"What do you mean it's not worth that much?!" a girl screamed. Shi-woo winced at the noise and glared at the source. A girl in a cloak stood at Hyuk's counter. Hyuk was known to be a swindler. "It's high quality fabric!"

"Ma'am this here fabric is no good and it was poorly made," Hyuk kept his usual poker face. Even though Shi-woo couldn't see the girl's face he knew she was furious. "You ain't gonna find any better offers around here."

"Fine! Then I'll take your offer!" she threw her hands up in frustration. Hyuk grinned slyly. Shi-woo knew he had to step in.

"Miss-"

"What?!" she whipped around. Her piercing blue eyes that were blazing in fury almost made him step back.

"I wouldn't trust a word this man says," Shi-woo takes a glance at Hyuk who stopped counting money to glare at him, "he's a swindler."

"A sw-swindler?" her fury was replaced by surprise.

"Alright, boy I think you've said enough. Ma'am here's your money," Hyuk jingles the coins in a pouch.

"B-But-" she looks between Shi-woo and Hyuk, unsure of whom to believe.

"Hey! Take your money or the deal's off!"

"I can show you a better place to sell your things," the girl grabbed her things.

"I'm sorry, but I guess the deal is off," she says. Hyuk growls.

"If you don't mind following me, I know the perfect store," Shi-woo starts leading the way. During the whole walk, the girl was silent. She kept her hood on and her face looked at the ground. Shi-woo expected her to be more talkative especially after the yelling.

He brought her to a clothing store owned by one of his mom's friends. She was more than happy to buy the garments for a good price. The girl left the store with her eyes sparkling as she stared at the pouch of money.

"Thank you mister," she bows.

"It was nothing. Hyuk is known to be a swindler and he preys on people from out of town."

"I see..."

"Try to be more careful next time."

"I will! Well now that I have money, I have some things to buy! Thank you for all your help mr..."

"Shi-woo."

"Thank you Mr. Shi-woo," she smiles. "Goodbye now!"

* * *

Shi-woo's mom was upset. The previous day he had come back with the groceries after the restaurant closed. To be fair, the list was long. Perhaps if he hadn't helped that girl he would've made it back in time. Maybe not, who knows.

"I hear the princess died!"

"Oh no! Now the king is all alone!"

"Yes, but he could remarry and have another child."

"He hasn't remarried since the queen died all those years ago! I doubt he'll remarry now."

"Yes, but will he even be able to? If Kai really took over then he probably won't remain as king."

"Don't be silly! Kai couldn't have taken over! There would be Kai soldiers here by now!"

"But it's possible I mean-"

"Alright ladies, I have your tea here," Shi-woo cuts into their gossip. He places the tray in the middle of their table. "Enjoy," he didn't mean it. People who actually believe that kind of gossip didn't deserve good tea. Of course if he said that to the customers his mom would scold him.

He glanced out the window for a second and almost did a double take. Outside the restaurant was a hooded figure. The figure's face was shaded, but he couldn't miss the unmistakeable, piercing blue eyes. It was the girl from yesterday. As she turned to leave, his feet acted on his own. He rushed out the door and called out to her.

"Wait!" he called. She heard him and turned around.

"Oh Mr. Shi-woo! We meet again!" she smiles. He noticed she now had a bag and some kind of stick poking out from underneath her cloak. Her stomach let out a horrific grumbling. Both of them blinked at each other when another grumble came from her stomach. "Um... Can you hear that?"

"Yes."

"Even though you're a few feet away?"

"It's very loud."

"Aw..." she frowns.

"When was the last time you had a meal?" she bit her lip.

"Yesterday morning? Maybe it was the night before? Make that the previous afternoon..."

"You're telling me you haven't eaten a meal in two days?"

"Ah! I've taken some fruit from trees!"

"That doesn't really count."

"Aw..."

"If you want you can eat here."

"N-No! I can't! I have no money!"

"Huh? But what happened to all the money you got from those clothes?"

"I... Um... Spent it all on equipment..."

"Geez... Come on you can eat here."

"But I said I have no money!"

"It's on me."

"But... Um..."

"Do you want to eat or not?" her stomach grumbled again. She blushed and nodded, following him inside. He sat her down at an open table and went into the kitchen. "Mom! One order of tea and buns!"

00000

"Here," he placed the platter of buns he made in front of the girl. Her stomach growled before she grabbed one. She took one slow bite before completely devouring the poor bun. He was happy she liked them.

"You never told me your name yesterday," Shi-woo comments. She looks up from her bun.

"Oh, my name is Nari,"

"Nari, huh?"

"Yup!"

"You're not from town, right?" Nari nods her head. "Where do you live?"

"Nowhere right now. I had to leave my home, but I'm on a mission now."

"Mission?"

"A mission from the priest! He told me I had to find the Four Dragon Warriors."

"Four... Dragon warriors...?" Shi-woo starts laughing.

"It's not funny! My father and the priest said they were real!"

"Yeah, yeah. Well I heard the late queen had met them."

"My father said she travelled around with them."

"Well good luck to you. If they are real, nobody knows where they are."

"Ah! But that's the thing! The priest said there was somebody who knew them! And he might know where they are!"

"Eh... Is that so?"

"You don't believe me do you?" she pouts.

"I mean it's pretty unbelievable. Why would a priest send you to find the four dragon warriors?"

"He said I was something like I related to King Hiryuu."

"That's hard to believe."

"Ah! But my hair is red!"

"That doesn't mean anything."

"No! I mean like really red!" she takes off her hood revealing blazing red hair that was tied into a ponytail.

"You're right, but that doesn't automatically mean you're related to King Hiryuu."

"I know, but it's what the priest said," she bites into her bun. Blazing red hair, piercing blue eyes, if she wasn't devouring buns at the moment he would've thought she looked fierce.

"Thank you for the meal!" she smiles once she finished. "I've had a lot of good food in the past, but this one was really great!"

"Thanks, my mom made it."

"Eh?! Your mom?!"

"My family owns this restaurant so I work here."

"I see, can you cook too?!"

"A little bit..." Shi-woo blushes a little.

"Mr. Shi-woo, thank you for everything," Nari smiles. "You've helped me a lot. If we meet again I want to try some of your cooking."

"Definitely, I'll make the best meal you've ever had," Nari smiles and stands up. She turns to leave when the door to the restaurant bursts open. Four soldiers in strange armor walk in. Nari tenses and puts her hood back over her head.

"I heard there was good food here!" one of the soldiers declares. "Well? Is anybody gonna serve us?!"

"Um, right!" Shi-woo rushes over. "Right this way sirs."

Shi-woo leads them to a table. He sees Nari grab her stuff and walks past them to leave. One of the soldiers swings his sword and stops her in her tracks.

"Where do ya think you're going missy?"

"I finished my meal so I'm leaving now," Nari calmly states.

"Sit back down," he glares, "nobody leaves this place until we get served."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Haven't you heard? We took over Hiryuu Castle! Kouka belongs to us!" all four of the soldiers snicker and laugh. Shi-woo curled his fists in anger. The rumors were true and these soldiers were from Kai.

Nari's fists were curled as well. Shi-woo didn't know they were until they met with the closest soldier's face.

"Damn you!" he yells, kicking her in the stomach. She flies across the room, colliding against the wall. The soldiers draw their swords, and angrily walk over. One pulls off her hood off and pulls her up by her hair. Nari struggles and screams, trying to get away. Another puts a sword against her neck, stopping her struggling.

"Stop that right now!" someone demands. Standing at the kitchen doorway stood Shi-woo's mom. Her arms were crossed and a ladle still dripping with soup in her hand. "I don't care who you are, but you've caused trouble in my restaurant! Get out now!"

"Why should we? You don't want anything to happen to this litt-" the soldier freezes. Nari's eyes were blazing. Shi-woo could see them clearly across the room. Those eyes could burn someone alive with a cold blue flame. They immediately sucked in and froze the four soldiers.

"Tch!" the soldier holding her throws her on the ground.

"This place wasn't so great anyways," one of them comments, the four storming out of the restaurant.

"Are you alright?" Shi-woo's mom rushes over. Nari's eyes that were blazing a moment ago, filled with tears. She starts sniffling, unable to answer. "Shi-woo, bring her to the back and treat any wounds she might have, I'll clean up out here."

Shi-woo nods, rushing over and helping her up. He helps Nari to the back where he has her sit on a crate. Luckily she wasn't bleeding anywhere, but Shi-woo found a few bruises and cuts that weren't made by the soldiers.

"You're gonna have a few big bruises, but it doesn't look like there's anything serious," Nari nods.

"I... I..." tears welling up in her eyes. "I couldn't fight this time either!" she sobs. Shi-woo stayed with her as she cried her eyes out. He didn't know what to do nor what to say. He could only watch as the girl with the piercing blue eyes cried.


	2. Chapter 2

When Nari woke up, she found herself in an unfamiliar room. She couldn't remember how she got here, but it was a very warm room with a very comfortable bed. She quickly found her stuff next to the door and new clothes on her body. As she observed her surroundings, the door opened.

"Oh! You're awake," Shi-woo stood at the door holding a tray of food.

"Huh? Mr. Shi-woo? Where am I?"

"You cried yourself to sleep yesterday and wouldn't wake up no matter how hard I tried. When I told mom you didn't have a home, she suggested we bring you to our house until you woke up. You must've been pretty tired since you've been asleep almost a full day."

"Ah. Thank you so much! I really owe you a lot, don't I?"

"It's fine," he places the tray next to her.

"Is there any way I can repay you?"

"Well first off you could stop calling me Mr. Shi-woo."

"Then what do you want me to call you."

"Just Shi-woo is fine. After all, you look close to my age."

"How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

"You're right! We are close in age! I turned sixteen recently!"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Eh? Ah, well you can say I don't really know anybody around my age."

"You're kidding, right? You don't know anybody around your age?"

"There were two guys. I got along with one of them well, but the other guy was annoying. He was constantly asking to marry me."

"Really? Don't some women find that endearing."

"This wasn't endearing at all! It was annoying! The only fun thing I did when he was around was playing pranks on him! Like putting bugs in his tea! Or ditching him when he wanted to go on a walk! And one time he tried kissing me and I grabbed a frog and got him to kiss it!"

"What the heck?"

"What?"

"Somehow you went from petty to cruel."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"To be honest, I have no idea," he sighs. "So you're only sixteen and trying to find the dragon warriors?"

"Yes. Wasn't the queen that old when she found them?"

"I don't know. So who is this guy you're looking for? The one who might know where they are?"

"Oh! His name is Yoon! The priest said if I gave him this letter Yoon would help me."

"Yoon, huh?"

"Isn't he in this town?"

"I don't know anybody who lives here with that name," Nari's face falls. "But there is one guy in the next town. He sells us herbs for the restaurant and sometimes gives my family medicine when we get sick."

"Great! I'll set out today!" Nari smiles.

"Today?"

"Yes, why?"

"Um... Well... Shouldn't you get provisions and stuff?"

"I have no money so I was planning on fishing. I think I saw a river nearby before I entered town."

"But you don't know where he lives."

"I can always ask somebody."

"But-"

"Shi-woo, I'll be fine. I've made it this far by myself," she smiles, trying to reassure him. No... A large part of him wanted her to stay. He wanted her to stay with him. He wanted to know more about the girl who didn't cry when being beaten up. He wanted to know more about the girl searching for the four dragons. He wanted to know more about the girl with the piercing blue eyes.

"Then let me come with you!" he declared. She blinked at him, surprised about his sudden declaration. Of course she'd be, he was surprised too.

"Wha-?"

"Let me come with you," Shi-woo felt like he was losing his mind for a moment. He didn't know exactly why, but he wanted to stay with her.

"Come with me? But I barely know you. Plus it'll probably be dangerous"

"I don't know much about fighting and stuff like that, but I want to search for the four dragons with you!"

"I can't deny such determination, can I? Alright then, let's search together!"

* * *

"Is it really alright for me to have these clothes?" Nari spun around in the light blue and cream colored dress they gave her.

"Well I couldn't let you walk around in those light clothes you were wearing. Besides, you look adorable!" Shi-woo's mom gushes.

"They used to be my sister's, but she never wore them," Shi-woo explains. "She left them here after she got married."

"What a waste! They're really cute!" Nari spins around once more.

"So we have enough provisions to last us a few days. We'll stock up again when we reach the next town."

"Ok!"

"Shi-woo are you really leaving?" his mom asks.

"Yes."

"B-But now my son is leaving! Oh it's going to be so lonely!" her eyes well up with tears.

"Mom, don't start crying now! I'll be back before you know it," he tried giving a reassuring smile. He hugs his mom and spoke softly. "I won't be long, I promise."

"Nari, what are you looking at?" Shi-woo was starting to get annoyed. Said girl wouldn't stop staring at his face.

"You're not crying," she stated.

"No, of course I'm not going to cry."

"Why not? You're leaving your mother for a long time."

"I'm thinking of this as more of an errand. I don't know exactly when, but I'll be back," Nari smiles.

"That's a nice thought. I sobbed my eyes out when leaving my father."

"To find the dragons, right?"

"Huh? No, not at all. I met the priest after I left my father."

"Oh. Are those two things connected?"

"Correct! My father's in trouble so he sent me to the priest where I would be safe. In some crazy turn of events, the priest told me that to help my father I needed to find the four dragons. Now here I am! The two of us searching for our lead! Oh I also need to deliver a letter to this Yoon guy."

"Speaking of Yoon, we'll be approaching the town within the day. I think I remember what he looks like, and mom also gave me his shop's address."

"Yay! Finding the dragons should be a breeze!" Nari cheers.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean Yoon's not here?!" Nari shouted, slamming her hands on the counter.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am, he's just not here," the man replies.

"Well where is he?"

"He went to help someone sick in the next town. I don't know when he'll be back."

"We came all this way for nothing!" she threw her hands in the air.

"Nari calm down," Shi-woo says. "Thank you Yoo-gun. We'll be on our way now."

"Anything for So-yi's boy."

"I can't believe he's not here!" Nari complains. "Now what are we supposed to do? I can't just wait here for him to come back! We need to find the dragons!"

"Maybe we could, I don't know, buy proper provisions? Get a tent? Things like that?"

"We can do those later!"

"Nari, how did you survive by yourself all this time?"

"It was tough, but obviously I made it or else I wouldn't be here."

"I can't imagine," Shi-woo replies sarcastically. "Nari, we need to buy food. We don't know how far apart the dragons are or the next time we'll be able to get our hands on any good food when we're traveling. Who knows, maybe they're in the middle of Kai and we don't have their currency."

"I guess you're right..." Nari pouts.

"You guess? You never traveled before now have you?" she shook her head. Shi-woo sighs. "I kinda knew that. Well first thing's first, we buy supplies."

"Then we look for Yoon?"

"Yeah. Didn't your priest give you any clues to where the dragons might be?" Nari shook her head.

"He said they probably weren't in their villages anymore, but Yoon might know where they are."

"So we're relying solely on this guy. Alright. But what if he refuses to help us?"

"The priest said he wouldn't!"

"But you still need to be prepared for these things."

"But the priest said Yoon would help! We need to find Yoon!"

"Excuse me, I don't mean to eavesdrop," a woman approaches the two of them. She had long, dark brown hair and brown eyes, "but are you looking for Yoon?"

"Yes." Nari responded.

"May I ask why?"

"We need him to help us find the four dragon warriors!"

"Hey! Nari!" Shi-woo glared at her.

"Do you know Yoon?!"

"Yes, he's my husband."

* * *

"I knew this was gonna be a piece of cake!" Nari grinned.

"This is unexpected." Shi-woo sighs.

"Well I didn't expect it either," the woman who introduced herself as Jang-mi says. "So you're looking for the Four Dragon Warriors, huh?"

"Yes. Do you know where they are too?!"

"No, no," Jang-mi waves her hands. "I never met them, but Yoon always speaks fondly of them. They were his close friends."

"Close friends?"

"Yes. Long before we met, Yoon traveled with the four dragon warriors, the queen, and the king. Well this was before they were king and queen. He may not admit it, but they were very dear to him."

"Dear to him...?" Nari repeats. Jang-mi didn't have time to respond when the door to her house opened.

"Jang-mi, we're home!" a man's voice called.

"Momma we're home!" a smaller voice echoed.

"Welcome home," Jang-mi calls. "How was it?"

"Luckily it wasn't anything serious. Mi-yeon behaved well, she's learning quickly and- wait. Who are these kids?!" a man walked in holding a little girl's hand.

"This is Nari and Shi-woo, they've been looking for you," Jang-mi smiled.

"Are you Yoon?!" Nari stood up. "Please help me find the four dragon warriors!"

"No," his response was abrupt and blunt. Nari looked taken aback.

"Wha-?"

"No, that's my answer," he repeats calmly.

"But-!"

"Look, I don't know who you are, but do you know how many people have come asking about the four dragons? I don't know if you're trustworthy or not. Besides it's not like I know where they are," Nari looked crushed.

"I-I see..." Nari used her hood to shield her eyes. "I'm really disappointed, but I can't force you to help me," she looks up with a slightly forced smile. She bows to Jang-mi. "Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Jang-mi."

"It was nothing." Jang-mi had a look of pity on her face.

"Mr. Yoon, a priest told me to ask you for help. He told me to give you this letter," she approached him. Yoon froze.

"Priest?" he asks. Nari smiles and leaves. Shi-woo quickly stood up.

"Wai- uh! Thank you for the tea!" he bows to Jang-mi.

"No problem. But will you two be alright? Do you have a place to stay for the night?"

"We'll be fine. We already set up a little camp outside of town. Thank you for your concern," he rushes out, trying to catch up to Nari.

* * *

"Yoon! Wasn't that a little harsh?!" Jang-mi chided her husband.

"Sorry Jang-mi," Yoon responds halfheartedly. He stared at the letter Nari had given him.

"Geez! You must be tired. I'll make dinner tonight."

"But you can't cook."

"I can make simple food! Besides you should read that letter."

"Jang-mi, you're too trusting."

"Well that's just how I am," she turns and walks out of the room. Yoon stares at the letter a few more moments before tearing it open.

 _Dear Yoon,_

 _If you got this letter that mean you've met Nari! I know you have a family, but you must help Nari on her journey. The four dragon warriors must be reunited to fulfill the red dragon's final wish._

 _From,_

 _Ik-su_

Yoon glared at the short letter. He could just hear Ik-su asking him. It aggravated him a bit.

"That damn priest! Who does he think he is?!" Yoon slammed the paper on the ground, scaring his daughter, Mi-yeon, who played a short distance away.

"D-Daddy?" she squeaked.

"Sorry for scaring you, Mi-yeon." Yoon sighed, picking up the paper. There was more written on the back. Yoon quickly scanned over it before sighing. "Well that's that, I guess I'm going to find the four dragon warriors again."

The next morning Yoon packed his medicine and some other things. He said goodbye to his wife and daughter before setting out. It wasn't hard finding where Nari and Shi-woo were. There was only one spot two teenagers would be able to sleep. It was at the big tree outside of town. Sure enough the two were there, huddled underneath their blankets, trying to keep warm from the morning dew.

"Hey how long are you two going to sleep?" Yoon shook Shi-woo, the closest one. Shi-woo yawned and opened his eyes.

"Huh? Mr. Yoon?"

"So you're awake. What about your girlfriend."

"Wha-!? G-Girlfriend?! Nari isn't my girlfriend!"

"Yeah, yeah," he shrugged moving to shake her awake.

"Wait! Beside that, why are you here?! I thought you weren't gonna help us!"

"Ik-su told me to."

"Ik-su?"

"The priest who sent you two? Don't tell me he never told you his name, that idiot."

"Uh, well I haven't met him. The one he sent was Nari."

"Well besides that, how hard is it to wake this girl?! We need to leave as soon as possible." Nari had not stirred since Yoon started shaking her.

"Why?"

"Because I'm taking you two to Hakuryuu Village."


	4. Chapter 4

Her mouth gasped for breath while her lungs burned. She limped a few more steps before collapsing on the ground, red hair spilling on the ground like blood flowing from wounds.

"I... I can't make it..." her nails scrapped against the ground. Her arms had no strength to lift herself up. "I-Is this the end for me?"

"Stop fooling around you're not gonna die," Yoon stated bluntly as he walked past her.

"You don't know that!" Nari lifted her head to yell at him. "I seriously feel like I'm gonna die!"

"It's your fault for trying to run up a mountain!"

"We're so close to Hakuryuu Village! Of course I'm excited!" Shi-woo helps her up.

"What's Hakuryuu village like anyways?" Shi-woo asks.

"Everybody has white hair and pale skin. They're not usually welcoming to outsiders. The first time I was there I was thrown into a cage. But I know their Hakuryuu so I'm sure we'll be fine."

* * *

"Goddammit Yoon! A relationship cannot be built on lies!" Nari shouted, banging her feet against the thick metal bars of the cage.

"I didn't know this would happen!" Yoon snapped.

"Please stop arguing..." Shi-woo was stuck between the two.

"Ah! Nari! Take off your hood! These guys worship red hair!"

"What a great idea. If only, I don't know, our wrists weren't tied together."

"Ugh, I hate babysitting you kids."

"Shut up," she growled. Nari suddenly noticed the presence of a fourth person. She looked up to see a kid crouched in front of the cage. His cheeks rested on his hands as if observing the strangers in a carefree way. "What are you looking at kid?"

"It's just... how was an old woman able to get up the mountain?" he said it like it was nothing. It seriously ticked Nari off.

"CARE TO SAY THAT AGAIN KID?!" she slammed her feet against the cage, causing the entire thing to shake. The kid let out a surprised squeal and ran off. "YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!"

"Don't get so worked up over a kid," Yoon sighed.

"Like you're the one to talk."

"Father! Those outsiders are dangerous!" they heard the kid's voice approaching. "You have to have them killed!"

"Now, now Min-jun, calm down," the kid's father consoled him. At the voice, Yoon leans forward jerking the other two.

"It can't be..." his voice was nearly a whisper.

"I will have a look at them-"

"Kija!" Yoon jerked forward, pulling the other two with him.

"Wha-? Yoon?!" Nari peered around Yoon, but could only see white robes. "Let them go! This is a friend of mine!"

The guard bows and immediately unlocks the cage. Once the ropes were untied Yoon ran over to Kija.

"Kija! It's been so long!"

"It has. I thought you were still in Hiryuu Castle, what are you doing all the way out here?!" Yoon looked away.

"About that, could we talk somewhere?"

* * *

"I see," Kija nodded. The four sat at a table in Kija's house. "I was wondering why the other dragons had moved away from Hiryuu Castle," Yoon nodded.

"I was meaning to come back an visit, but then I got married, had a daughter, and before I realized it traveling and spending time together had only become memories. I always wondered if the others had gone to visit or just what everybody was doing," Kija hummed in agreement.

"I think we all were," Kija nodded. "By the way, are these your kids?" Kija looked at Shi-woo and Nari. Nari was sticking her tongue out at Min-jun who was across the room. Shi-woo elbowed her and she turned back to the conversation.

"No way! Ik-su said I need to go with them on their quest."

"Quest?"

"I'm searching for the Four Dragons to save my father!" Nari announced.

"The Four Dragons? You want to bring them back together just for your father?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Why? Because the priest told me to."

"Just because Ik-su said so? It's going to be a long and perilous journey. Can you say for certain that you can carry through with it?" Nari looked straight into his eyes. Her piercing blue eyes held a confident blue flame.

"Yes. I will follow through. I will gather the dragons and save my father," Kija closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You remind me of someone I knew a long time ago. That confidence and will, yes you really are similar. Very well, I will assist you," Nari's face brightens.

"Thank you Hakuryuu!"

* * *

"Kija are you really going with them?" his wife, Chen, held Min-jun's shoulders. Kija stood in front of the village. Chen stood in the front of the crowd.

"Yes, I must assist a new master now," his old, worn out pack sat on his shoulders. It had gone through countless adventures. Both of them were ready for a new one. Just like the first time, the tears of his village did not stop. He turned away and walked down the rocky road.

"Kija, who's closest?" Yoon asks.

"I believe Jae-ha is."

"Which one is he?" Shi-woo asked.

"Jae-ha is Ryokuryuu."

"Ryokuryuu is next, huh? So one down three to go!" Nari cheered.

"Wait up!" a voice called. The group turned around. A white haired woman was running towards them.

"Chen! What are you doing out of the village?!" Kija stepped forward when she stopped, panting from running.

"I forgot to give this to you," Chen held out a piece of paper.

"This?" Kija took the paper in his hands. Yoon, Nari, and Shi-woo looked over his shoulders. It was a beautiful painting of Hakuryuu Village.

"Wow! Did you make this?!" Nari gasped. Chen smiled.

"Chen loves painting and drawing," Kija explained with a smile.

"I wanted you to have a little something that would remind you of home."

"Thank you, Chen."

"Also," she poked him in the forehead. "Promise me that when you get back we'll go to Kuuto like you said you would."

"Of course."

"Alright... A-Alright," Chen lowered her head as her voice cracked. "I'll wait for Kija to come home... No matter what I'll wait..."

"Chen?" Kija lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Kija!" she wailed, throwing herself into his chest. "I-I don't want you to go!"

"Chen, this isn't like you," his voice cracked as he held back his own tears.

"I-I'm sorry..." she backed away, tears still streaming but a wide smile on her face. "I-I'll be strong. I'll watch over the boys until you get home. So please, come home safe and sound."

"Of course," the couple embrace once more. Kija had to turn and leave. Chen stood there, long after Kija had left, until a villager came to get her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Does Ryokuryuu really live around here?" Nari asked, setting down her bag.

"He's nearby, but it seems he lives a bit further away," Kija explains.

"It's just forest, I can't imagine anyone living here."

"Maybe there's a village nearby," Shi-woo was helping Yoon unpack for dinner.

"There is," Yoon says. "It's called Taenan. They're really popular for their dancers and festivals."

"Sounds fun. Hey can I explore the area?" Nari eagerly pointed to the woods. Yoon sighed.

"Be back before sunset."

"Alright!" Nari eagerly left the unmade camp. She walked through the quiet forest. The long branches of the trees stretched out above her head, covering the sun. Only speckles of light filtered through the leaves. It was peaceful. Nari took a deep breath and took off her hood. With a single tug she freed her hair from the ribbon that was holding it against her back and neck. The long red hair flew free, immediately enveloping her head in red curls. It had been a while since the last time she let her hair free. It felt nice.

Nari soon found that the number of trees were thinning. She walked a little further and found herself staring at a beautiful clearing. A sparkling pond stretched on front of her. Nari gasped and ran up to it. She had never seen a pond like this in a forest. Nari stared at the surface and giggled at her appearance. Her hair really was in every direction imaginable. A small sound of bells caught her attention. Nari got up and looked around. On the other side of the pond she saw something spin around. Nari cautiously approached. As she got closer she realized it was a girl.

The girl had long black hair that glided through the wind as she spun around. Her eyes were closed in concentration and beads of sweat dripped down her face. Her clothes were a plain brown, unfitting for the dancing girl. Bells were tied around both of her ankles, jingling every time her feet made any kind of movement. Nari watched mesmerized by this girl's dancing. Left, right, spin, jump, twirl. Each movement carefully rehearsed. With a final spin, the girl stopped in a pose. Nari couldn't help but clap. The girl's eyes snapped open, staring at Nari in shock and surprise. The realization of this made her stop clapping and slowly put her hands to her side.

"You're a really good dancer," Nari said awkwardly.

"Thank you," the girl responded. The conversation quickly died after that.

"So... what's your name?" Nari asked.

"Me? I'm no one in particular," the girl responded, playing with the locks of her hair. A moment later she grips part of her hair and puts it into one bun. The rest of her hair lay in a single stream down her back.

"Do you like stories?" Nari asked the first thing that came to her mind. The girl stared at her. "Um, well, my father used to tell me stories all the time. Sometimes they were from books other times he told me of adventures and things that were too amazing to be true. Even now I can't tell if he made some of them up or if they were all real. But they were always tales of heroes and the vast world. I grew up sheltered and I always wanted to go on my own adventure. I'm sort of on one right now and those stories are what keeps me close to my father whom I can't see."

"That's very sweet," she smiled. "When I was younger whenever my dad and I went traveling he'd tell me stories as we sat near the fire."

"Really?! Which was your favorite?!" Nari happy to finally have something to talk about. She hadn't realized she was in the girl's face. The girl took a step back.

"U-Um K-Kouka's C-C-Creation myth. My dad used to tell it a lot," she said.

"I love that one. My father used to tell me that one a lot too," Nari smiled. "I also really like the story about the strongest sword and shield. But a lot of my father's stories were very cool too..."

"I can see you're torn up about this," the girl giggled.

"Well there's so many stories, you know? I can't just pick a favorite."

"I understand how you feel."

"Right?! I have to say my favorite is-"

"Jin-jun, there you are!" a voice called.

"Dad!" the girl looked behind her. A tall man approached the two.

"I thought you were practicing. I didn't know you were with a friend," he smiled.

"W-We just met!" she grabbed her dad's arm and hide herself slightly behind it.

"I thought you were no one in particular," Nari giggled, "but I guess your name is Jin-jun."

"Y-Yes," the girl's words had no power to them.

"It's a cute name! My name is Nari by the way. It was nice talking to you Jin-jun, and it was nice meeting you Jin-jun's dad."

"Well Jin-jun's very shy so it' snot everyday that she wants to talk to someone other than myself."

"Dad!" Jin-jun blushed. Her dad just smiled.

"The sun's about to set so I need to go back to my friends," Nari said.

"We need to head home as well," he dad said. Jin-jun nodded.

"Bye, Nari."

"Bye, Jin-jun! I hope we see each other again!" Nari waved and walked away. She slipped her hood back on and went back into the forest.

* * *

Yoon was furious. It wasn't her fault that she got lost in the woods and found her way back after nightfall! Actually it was Shi-woo who found her and brought her back. Yoon was very mad and she got a very cold dinner. Nari hung around in the back of the group, avoiding Yoon's angry gaze. He was still mad despite it being a full night.

"You shouldn't have decided to go exploring," Shi-woo whispered in her ear.

"I know... But I didn't think he'd still be mad at me! My breakfast portion was really small this morning!"

"And your lunch will be too if you don't stop talking like that," Yoon said. Nari immediately straightened up.

"Now, now," Kija said. He was leading the group through the village as they searched for Ryokuryuu, "I'm sure Nari didn't mean to get lost."

"I didn't," she whispered.

"You made us worry," Yoon said.

"Yoon, just forgive her," Shi-woo said, "she's in one piece and there was no real trouble."

"Even if there was I'd be able to handle it! I know how to fight!"

"Fine but-"

"My, my, what do we have here? You know you're not the most inconspicuous bunch," somebody said behind them. They turned around to find a green haired man standing there.

"Jae-ha!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! Quick announcement! I'm thinking of doing a series of one-shots and short stories relating to the next generation so if you have any questions or ideas send them to me however you want!**

* * *

"I was wondering why Kija had left his village," Jae-ha smiled, "and to find Yoon here as well."

"I'm surprised you're no longer outside of Kuuto like before," Yoon said.

"Well I traveled around for quite a bit as a merchant before settling out here."

"You only stopped moving around last year," Kija stated.

"My, it seems somebody's been following me closely. Yes, my daughter and I came here for a festival and she decided she wanted to become a dancer."

"I see," Kija nodded. "That reminds me, how is Seo-yun? She was still expecting when I last saw you. Is she around today?"

"Oh," Jae-ha's face darkened, "Seo-yun... Seo-yun died almost thirteen years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that..."

"It's fine. She was very sick and weak when she passed," Jae-ha sighed. "Enough of this dreary talk! I didn't realize I'd be getting extra guests. What are your names?"

"I'm Nari! Pleased to meet you Ryokuryuu!"

"My name is Shi-woo. I'm just traveling with Nari on her quest."

"A quest?" Jae-ha sounded slightly intrigued.

"I'm traveling to find the Four Dragon Warriors!" Nari explained. "You see, my father is in trouble and the priest said I would be able to save him with the help of the Four Dragon Warriors. That's why I need your help! Please join me Ryokuryuu!"

"In trouble? Does this perhaps have something to do with the Kai soldiers appearing in villages?"

"Yes, my home was taken over by Kai soldiers."

"Yours isn't the first. Lately small towns and villages around cities and capitals have been attacked by Kai soldiers. It's not beautiful at all."

"Does that mean you'll help me?!"

"Hm... Denied."

"Huh?"

"I deny your request."

"Jae-ha, you still don't like being a dragon warrior?" Kija asked.

"It's not that. It's not like I can just leave my daughter and village just to go with some girl I just met. It's nice that you got Kija and Yoon with you, and I would love to travel again, but right now it's just not possible. Although feel free to stay at my house for a while, I understand that it's hard camping outside for a long time."

"Th-Thank you, ryokuryuu..." Nari refused to look up. The group was quiet for a few moments until Shi-woo finally spoke up.

"Nari, let's buy some supplies. We're running low on a few things and these three probably want to catch up," Shi-woo tugged on her arm. Nari nodded and lifelessly followed Shi-woo. "We'll be back later."

"Do you need any spending money?" Yoon asked.

"I have some, thank you," Shi-woo left the house, closing the front door with a sigh. Nari had slipped her hood on making it impossible to see her eyes or expression. "This journey has been very easy so far, at least we hit a roadblock now and not later," Nari didn't respond. Shi-woo left it at that and walked towards where he thought the square was.

It wasn't hard to find the square lined with shops. The two walked through, Nari never lifting her head up. Shi-woo stuffed his bag with any produce he thought would be helpful during their journey. Once he was done shopping, he bought two buns and gave one to Nari. The two sat against the wall of some sort of shop, quietly watching the people walk by.

"Shi-woo, am I useless?" Nari suddenly asked, staring at her uneaten bun. Shi-woo looked at her in surprise.

"What's with your sudden question?"

"I guess I really am useless... I don't know anything about the wilderness or camping, I can't defend myself without a weapon, I can't even convince ryokuryuu to join me."

"Yup! Not to mention you're naive, a big drama queen, and it wouldn't hurt to work on your temper."

"Ugh... Is this supposed to make me feel better?"

"But, you're also outgoing and confident. You grew up sheltered, didn't you?"

"H-How did you know that?"

"It's not hard to tell," Shi-woo laughs. "You've fared pretty well in the wilderness despite growing up sheltered. Plus a lot of people can't defend themselves without a weapon, I can barely defend myself _with_ a weapon. And don't worry about ryokuryuu, if he doesn't want to help then it's his loss. You're pretty amazing Nari so don't beat yourself up over what you can't do."

"I-Idiot," Nari quickly looks away from him and takes a huge bite from her bun. Shi-woo sighed, "but thank you."

She mumbled the last words and Shi-woo wasn't even sure he heard her correctly.

"What did you-"

"Sh!"

"Did you just-?!"

"I said shush! Do you hear that?" the two sat in silence for a moment. The faint sound of music could be heard in the distance. "I know this song!" Nari gulped down the rest of her bun and stood up. She rushed off towards the sound.

"Nari!" Shi-woo finishes his bun in two large bites and leaps up to follow her. He had to chase her around the square, the red haired girl oblivious to his protests. He finally caught up to her at the edge of a crowd. "Nari! There you are!" he grabbed her wrist. Nari jumped and looked at him. Her surprise quickly turned to excitement.

"Shi-woo! Let's get closer!"

"No, we should start heading back."

"Please? I can't see from here."

"We shouldn't..."

"We never told them how long we're gonna be! Please! Just one look and we can go back," Shi-woo wished he had an unwavering will, but unfortunately he didn't. One look at her pleading blue eyes caused him to give in.

"Ugh, fine."

"Thank you Shi-woo!" Nari kissed his cheek and disappeared into the crowd. Shi-woo was left standing there wondering if the cheek kissed happened or not.

"What's gotten into her?"

Meanwhile Nari pushed through the crowd, trying to get to the front. Before she could, the song ended. The crowd started to disperse, making it a little harder to push to the front, but Nari was determined to find who was playing the song. With one final push, she burst out of the crowd, stumbling a little when she did so. She nearly knocked into another person.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's fine," the person answered. Nari's heart quickened, recognizing the voice.

"Jin-jun?!" she gasped, looking up. The black haired girl recognized her as well.

"Oh! You're Nari!"


	7. Chapter 7

"This must be fate! I didn't think I'd meet you again!" Nari cheered. She immediately forgot about the song and of poor Shi-woo who was waiting for her.

"Me neither," Jin-jun replied. Nari noticed something different about Jin-jun. Her clothes were extremely different from the night before. She was covered in a sky blue fabric with silver accents. Charms and beads the shades of clouds hung off the edges of her dress. Her hair was also down. This outfit fitted her better than the one she wore yesterday.

"Your outfit is so cute!" Jin-jun blushed.

"I-It's just my dancing outfit..."

"It still looks very cute. So you really are a dancer?"

"Y-Yes. It's just so that I can build my confidence up!"

"That's cute!" Jin-jun blushed at her comment.

"U-Um! Y-You're t-too kind..." Jin-jun covered her face with her hands. "B-By the way, why are you here? Is it because of your journey?"

"Yup! My group and I are trying to find some people and one of them is here."

"People? Why?"

"Basically to save my father!"

"So you're looking for a fighter... There's a few people in this village that can fight, but most of them will want money or something."

"Don't worry about it! I already found the guy we were looking for, but he rejected my request."

"I see, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's only a request. Shi-woo said that we should find the others then come back to him."

"Shi-woo?"

"Shi-woo is one of my friends on traveling with me! He- oh-!"

"What's wrong?"

"I think I lost him..."

"Lost him?! How do you lose a human being?!"

"He has to be somewhere around here!"

"Hold on! Let me change and we can find him!" Jin-jun runs into the closest building. With a sigh, Nari leans against the wall. She waited for Jin-jun to come out of the building.

"Nari!" Nari jumped. She came face to face with a familiar blonde.

"Shi-woo!" Nari's face lit up, however Shi-woo's eyes were ablaze with fury.

"Where were you?! I was worried!"

"Ah, sorry..."

"Nari!"

"You know you're starting to sound like Yoon..."

"You're gonna get a lecture from Yoon!" the feeling of fear coursed through Nari's veins. "Come on we're going!" he grabbed her arm.

"Huh?! W-Wait!"

"Stay away from her!" an apple was thrown at Shi-woo's head. A moment later a shaking Jin-jun stood between Nari and Shi-woo. "Stay away from Nari! Harassing girls in the middle of the streets?! How shameful!"

"Um..."

"Hey... Um... Jin-jun?" Nari poked Jin-jun's shoulder. "This is my friend, Shi-woo. He was just angry that I kind of... Well ditched him in an unfamiliar place..."

"What?! This is your friend?! Oh my-! I'm so so sorry!" Jin-jun immediately apologized. Her face was bright red. "I threw an apple at you! I didn't know!"

"Um...? Nari?" Shi-woo's anger was replaced with confusion.

"Jin-jun this is my friend and traveling companion, Shi-woo. Shi-woo, this is Jin-jun. We met yesterday when I went exploring."

"I see..."

"I am so sorry Shi-woo! How can I make it up to you?"

"It's fine. We should get back to the others now anyways."

"Oh, I guess I should go home then. Why don't I walk with you guys and let's meet again tomorrow. I'll treat you guys to some sweets as an apology."

"Sweets?! I haven't had any in forever!" Nari's eyes sparkle.

"Then it's a plan!"

* * *

"Hey, where are you guys staying anyways?" Jin-jun asks. "All of the inns were back there."

"We're staying at somebody's house," Shi-woo responded. "He's an old friend of our traveling companions."

"Oh? My house is nearby so I guess I won't be able to be with you two for much longer."

"Aw," Nari pouted, "it was really amazing being able to meet again."

"Likewise," Jin-jun smiled, "my house is up here so see you tomorrow!"

She waved the two goodbye and ran to her house.

"I miss her already," Nari frowned.

"Hey Nari? That house Jin-jun went in, isn't that-?" Jin-jun's scream filled the air. Both Nari and Shi-woo ran towards her house. The two found her close to the entrance clinging onto her dad's sleeve with an iron grip.

"W-W-W-Who are you p-p-p-people?! D-Dad d-did you just let them in?!"

"Calm down, they're friends..."

"Just as I thought..." Shi-woo sighed. "This is Ryokuryuu's house..."

"Oh? You two returned as well?" Jae-ha turns to the pair standing in the doorway.

"Were you able to buy anything good?" Yoon asked.

"Huh?! Wait! Does everybody here know each other?!" Jin-jun shouted, turning between the strangers, her dad, and her new friends.

"Take a few deep breaths," Jin-jun did as Jae-ha said. The second she calmed down a little, Nari grasped both of her hands.

"You're ryokuryuu's daughter?! Fate really has brought us together!" Nari happily jumped up and down. A startled Jin-jun followed with her eyes. "I didn't know Jin-jun was your daughter!"

"We met yesterday, you don't remember?" Jae-ha asked with an amused smile on his lips.

"Not at all! I mostly remember Yoon getting mad about me returning late."

"Yoon, you've barely changed."

"Shut up, Jae-ha," Yoon looked away.

"So will you join us?" Nari suddenly asked.

"Sorry, my answer is still no. Although I've been thinking... There's something important I need your help on."

"My help?"

* * *

"Ow!"

"Sorry Nari, am I pulling to hard?" Jin-jun pulled her brush away from Nari's red tangles.

"N-No, it's fine..." Nari didn't sound so convincing, especially with tears welling in her eyes. "My hair has always been a hassle to manage and being on this journey hasn't helped."

"I see, but if you want me to stop brushing, just tell me."

"Like I said, it's fine." Jin-jun timidly continued brushing. "I still can't believe ryokuryuu is your dad."

"And I can't believe you didn't remember him."

"It had been a long night... He seems like a great father."

"He is. My mom died when I was young, but dad never bothered to remarry. He tries his best to raise me. He even gave up being a merchant so that I could become a dancer."

"He mentioned something like that. Ryokuryuu has the leg of a dragon which allows him to fly high into the sky, is that true?"

"Yup! When we were still traveling my father would carry me as we flew high into the sky! It's so much fun!"

"I wanna try!"

"You'll have to ask him," Jin-jun giggles.

"But I don't think I'll be staying long enough to experience it..."

"What do you mean?"

"Once we finish Ryokuryuu's request, we'll be leaving. He already denied coming with us so I don't think I'll ever get a chance."

"Don't be like that. My dad can be... Difficult, but I think in the end he might join you. If not now, maybe later."

"Why do you say that?"

"My dad hates being chained down and I think he wants to travel again, but because I'm a dancer in Taenan, we can't move. Plus my dad looks really happy being able to see Kija and Yoon. In the end if he doesn't want to travel with you then I'll try to convince him that I'll be fine!"

"You'd really do that?!"

"Of course! I mean I think of you as a friend!"

"A... Friend...?"

"Ah! Nari! You're crying! Am I pulling too hard?!"

"No, it's nothing... Thank you for calling me your friend."


	8. Chapter 8

Nari sat against the wall of a house. The square that had been booming the day before lay lifeless. Boards covered the windows of shops and doors were locked tight. Yoon had evacuated the square earlier that morning and everybody hid in their houses.

A shudder of anticipation and anxiety passed through her body. Today was finally the day. A light touch on her back made her flinch and rigidly turn around. To her relief she found the kind eyes of Shi-woo. He handed her a small bundle wrapped in leaves. With shaky fingers Nari took it and unwrapped it. It was a rice ball obviously made by Yoon. Even though Yoon made delicious food, Nari felt that if she ate something she would puke.

"Nari, you should eat something," Shi-woo stared at her in concern, "you didn't eat any breakfast this morning."

"I'm... Not hungry..." she placed the rice ball down.

"After all that effort I took to steal it while Yoon was making them..." Shi-woo mumbled, wrapping the rice ball back up. "Will this calm your nerves?" he handed her his container of water. Nari slowly took big gulps before handing it back to him. She remained quiet. "Will you be alright?"

"I... Don't know..."

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I don't know. I've practiced fighting so many times, I've sparred with my father and some of his friends so many times. I'm strong, I can fight. But why do I always freeze up?!" Nari covered her head and buried it in her knees. "If I freeze up today then this entire village could be in trouble!"

"Nari," Shi-woo started rubbing her back sympathetically, "you'll be fine. You're not fighting alone. Kija and Jae-ha said they'll be nearby in case something happens. Jae-ha knows he and Kija would be able to handle it, but he said that he wants to see what you can do."

Jae-ha's request had sounded somewhat simple out loud. Five days ago, the day the group had arrived in town, six people sat around Jae-ha's table.

"Word on the street is that Kai soldiers are on their way to Taenan," Jae-ha explained. "I know that Kija and I would be able to handle them, but I would like to see your abilities."

"My abilities?" Nari responded.

"In combat, yes. Don't worry though, Kija and I will be nearby if it gets out of hand. I just want to see what you can do."

At first Nari had believed that it would be simple. She was strong, she would be able to take the soldiers on. But as the day of the soldiers' arrival drew closer, Nari started feeling the pressure. She couldn't fight. She knew how, but whenever it came time to put her skills to the test, she always failed or froze up. Nari just wasn't cut out for the job.

"I see the soldiers!" Jae-ha called from a nearby rooftop.

"Good luck Nari, I'll be nearby," Shi-woo got up and left to hide.

Nari unsteadily rose to her feet. She felt nauseous and nervous. She grabbed the long stick from her bag. The end was swathed in white fabric and tied tightly with string from an animal's hide. She carefully unwrapped the string, keeping a weary eye out for any oncoming soldiers. She untied the string throwing it and the cloth aside. Nari gazed at the precise and tender work that went into making the new spear point. Today the silvery point would be turned scarlet. With shaking arms she waited for any signs of the Kai soldiers. Slowly they marched into the square, their chests puffed high into the air and swords at their sides. A few soldiers noticed her, they whispered to each other before one sauntered over.

"Whatcha' doing here little miss?" a cocky grin on his face. Nari stood frozen, unsure whether to start fighting or stay still. She chose the latter for the moment. "Hm? Oh, you're quite a looker," he roughly grabs her chin, examining her face. His warm, calloused hands burned through her flesh. "Hey! Mind if I keep her?!" he shouted to his companions.

"Get. Your. Filthy hands. Off of me!" Nari shouted, roughly kicking him in the stomach. The wind was knocked right out of him, making him fly a foot away. She swung her spear around so the head stared at him with a threatening, metal glare. His companions noticed and yelled in protest. They charged at her, swords at the ready. She took off, wind rushing through her hair and heart pounding in her chest.

 _'Don't stop. Don't hesitate. Just fight.'_ the screams filled her ears. Left. Right. Step back! Now swing! Her heart felt about to explode. Locks of red hair flew in every direction. Her ribbon was long gone. But it didn't matter. Block! Swing! _'Don't hesitate!_ _Keep fighting. You've practiced. This should be easy.'_ tears stung her eyes. She couldn't fight. This was too hard. They kept coming. Too many soldiers, too many swords. A heavy weight pushed her to the ground. Soldiers surrounded her, her spear holding off the swords pointing at her. She saw a clear view. A clear view from behind the soldiers. Kija nor Jae-ha were coming to her rescue. No. The one person who shouldn't be coming was coming.

The battle cry was quiet, but roared in Nari's ears. A rock flew through the air. The one hit was unaffected, but angry. One less sword pointed at Nari. The world disappeared out from under her.

"Shi-woo." she moved. The soldiers fell back. One thought echoed through her head. _'Shi-woo is going to die. Shi-woo is going to die. Shi-woo is going to die!'_ she heard nothing. Felt nothing. The ground moved her towards him. Towards Shi-woo. A scream echoed through the air. Whose was it? Was it the soldier? Or was it her? Her spear lunged through the air. The soldier wouldn't bother Shi-woo anymore. Red blood would soon dye her blade.

But it never did. The spear never met its target. Warm hands grabbed her arm. The spear wouldn't move forward or back.

"Let go of me," she muttered, eyes dead set on her target. _'Let go. I need to save Shi-woo.'_

"That's quite enough," the spear was yanked from her hand.

"Jae-ha...?" the name left her lips without a second thought. The man sighed behind her.

"Hye, let the boy go," Jae-ha commanded. The soldier let go of Shi-woo. Nari snapped out of her trance. She ran over and enveloped Shi-woo in a large hug.

"Shi-woo! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine," he looked down to the trembling girl. "Jae-ha, what's the meaning of this?!"

"I'm sorry for scaring you kids," Jae-ha sighed again, "but this was actually a test for Nari." Nari let go of Shi-woo and slowly turned around.

"A-A test?" her voice was barely above a whisper. Jae-ha avoided eye contact.

"We're sorry for not telling you," Kija came up behind Jae-ha. Yoon came out from his hiding spot as well.

"You all... Knew...? I thought Shi-woo was going to die! But this was all a test?!"

"Nari-" Yoon tried approaching her, but Jae-ha put out his arm.

"This was all my idea. I'll take responsibility."

"But... Why...? Why stage an invasion like this?! I was terrified!"

"But you were able to fight. No normal person should be able to fight like you. Of course many claim they know how to fight. So I had to know if what you claimed was real. Nari, we don't know anything about you. How you act in situations like these can reveal one's true character. I needed to know if you were worthy to be called the Four Dragons' new master."

"Did I pass?"

"I don't know, did you?" Jae-ha asked. Nari stood in silence. Too many emotions swirled around. She didn't know if she was angry or relieved that this was just a test. "You should rest. We'll talk more later."


	9. Chapter 9

Nari stared at the endless dark in front of her. The events of the day still played through her head. It had only been a test.

"Hey Nari?" a voice calls lightly behind her.

"Yes, Jin-jun?" Nari responds, not looking back. Jin-Jun comes to sit beside her.

"I'm sorry about my dad. He can be a bit... Difficult sometimes," Jin-jun started. "And I'm sorry for not telling you."

"It's fine," Nari sighed, leaning back to stare up at the sky. It was a beautiful night out. The two sat in the grass behind Jae-ha's house. The others were inside, occasional shouts could be heard from the house. "Your dad had a point. The others don't know anything about me. I just wish he didn't set up this whole fake invasion thing just for a test. I really was terrified."

"He did go to the extreme there... My dad has changed since my mom's death. He pretends that he hasn't, but I really think he has. I mean my mom fell sick shortly after Queen Yona's death. He lost his close friends and his love. Apparently we stayed on Awa while he recovered, but I heard that he was nothing but a ghost."

"I know what you mean..."

"Huh?! You do?!"

"I lost my mother when I was really young. I have no absolutely no memories of her. Sometimes I hear whispers that my father is like a ghost compared to how he used to be."

"You just don't recover from those kinds of things, do you? Ah! But my point is that please don't blame my dad too much! He's different than how he used to be! If he travels with you I'm sure he won't pull any more tests like that!"

"Jin-jun, I don't blame him. I've done a lot of thinking today and I think I really understand why he did that. My home was taken by Kai soldiers. Saving my father means fighting Kai and taking back my hometown. If I tried running away from the soldiers then it shows that when the time comes I'll be relying purely on the dragons. And you said it yourself, your dad doesn't like being chained down. I'd just be a nuisance to everybody."

"Nari..."

"I think there's a lot I need to improve on. I won't be able to get Jae-ha's approval so I'm going to gather the other dragons. Then I'm going to come back! It may be a while, but when I come back we should go get sweets like you promised!"

"Ok! Please don't give up on my dad! When he's around Yoon and Kija, he seems happier."

"Happier?"

"Yup! He always told stories with a nostalgic smile on his face. I'm glad he's going to see those friends he often spoke about."

"Stories? Did he tell any good ones?"

"Hm... Let's see... There was this one time that Yoon went shopping in the next town over and left the Four Dragons alone for the evening. Long story short dad had to fight a bear and fell asleep afterwards. When he woke up dinner was made, but the other dragons left the fire unattended and the tent caught on fire! Yoon was really angry!"

"I can imagine!"

"Oh! This one was shortly after my dad started traveling. Apparently Yoon was given a love potion called the Scale of Hakuryuu for free. My dad licked it and became infatuated with Kija for a moment. He ran off with the potion, but spilled it all over Seiryuu! He spent the rest of the day avoiding him. Turns out the potion was from Kija's village! Then another time-"

"Are you two telling stories about me?" the two girls turn around to find Jae-ha and a slightly embarrassed Kija.

"Dad! Kija!"

"Please don't mention that day..." Kija hid his face in his hands. "Jae-ha left it laying around and I accidentally drank it and acted improperly in front of the queen..."

"I knew that potion would be good for something," Jae-ha grinned satisfied, even though the event was years in the past.

"Jae-ha! I was about to find you!" Nari jumped up. "I've been thinking a lot today. I don't think I passed your test."

"Oh?"

"Before the soldiers came, I was terrified. And when Shi-woo was in trouble, I lost myself. I have a lot to improve on. So I decided that I'm going to get Seiryuu and Ouryuu. While I'm doing that I'm going to improve in any way I can! That way when I come back here with the other dragons I'll be able to take your test again and confidently say that I've passed!"

"Hmm... That plan is going to be a bit hard..."

"I know that! But I'm still gonna try-"

"No, I mean because I've already decided that I'd go with you."

"Really?!"

"You are?!" Jin-jun jumped up happily.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Kija asked.

"Don't know," Jae-ha shrugged. "I like her confidence and will. You were right, she is like somebody we knew."

* * *

Rays of early morning sunshine bounced off of rooftops. Its beautiful glow forecasted a beautiful day for traveling. Jin-jun stood by the door of her house, she rubbed her eyes and yawned for the nth time that morning. Nari and Shi-woo stood in front of her, bags on their backs.

"We never got sweets, did we," Nari pouted.

"There's always next time," Jin-jun suggested. "I'll make sure to save up so that we can have a feast!"

"A feast of sweets! That sounds fun!"

"Already planning for when you next meet?" Yoon exited the house. Kija emerged a few moments later.

"Jae-ha is almost ready," he announced.

"Alright!" Nari chirped.

"Do you guys really need to leave this early?" Jin-jun yawned again.

"Seiryuu is quite far from here so we need to set out as early as we can," Nari explained.

"I'm ready!" Jae-ha announced. "Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?"

"I'll be fine dad!" Jin-jun giggled when Jae-ha planted a kiss on her head.

"I'll be back before you know it."

"I told you, I'll be fine! Now go find the rest of your friends!" Jin-jun smiled.

"Bye Jin-jun! Hope to see you soon!" Nari waved as the group started to walk.

"Bye Nari! Make sure to tell me some stories when you get back!" Jin-jun waved back. Soon the five bodies disappeared into the morning sun. Jin-jun finally put her hand down and went back into the house. "Well then, I better start the day."


	10. Chapter 10

"We're approaching a town soon," Yoon announced.

"Yay! Civilization!" Nari cheered. It'd been about a week and a half since they left Taenan. Most of their time was spent traveling desolate roads. The only signs of life they'd seen during that time were small animals.

"Shin-ah is somewhere nearby," Kija stated. "I'm not surprised that he lives isolated."

"He's near here?" Yoon asked, his eyebrows scrunching up as he stared at the map. "Maybe I'm reading the map wrong..."

"What's wrong, Yoon?" Jae-ha asked.

"No, it's just that we're close to a big town."

"That's strange."

"We're approaching Posu."

"Posu?" Nari asks. "Will there be inns there? I wanna sleep on a bed!"

"Most likely. But I don't know how much money we still have," Yoon stares at his map. "We should split up then. Nari and Jae-ha you two can look for a cheap inn. Shi-woo and Kija will come with me to stock up on supplies."

"Yay! Let's find a place with comfy beds!" Nari cheered. She slid her hood on. "Jae-ha can we go into town right now?! Can you jump us there?!"

"I'm not a form of transportation you know."

"I know, but I really wanna know what it's like flying through the air!"

"Alright. It looks like we'll be off then," Jae-ha turns to Yoon.

"Make sure it's really cheap!"

"We will," Jae-ha picked Nari up before jumping into the air. Tall trees turned into blurs as they passed by. The wind roared in her ears and passed through her tied up hair. It was breathtaking, being so high in the air. Buildings slowly started popping up beneath them. Streets and paths ran its way through the town. Nari could see it all. Jae-ha soon found a safe and hidden place to land. It wasn't a rough landing, it was graceful and soft. Jae-ha placed her on the ground. Nari stood quiet for a moment.

"That was so amazing, Jae-ha!" Nari beamed. "We went flying through the air! Do you always see that when you jump?!"

"More or less," Jae-ha responded, amused by her response. He started walking towards the street.

"I wish I could have powers like that!" Nari followed after him.

"It's convenient for traveling sometimes, but it's a burden when you need to carry heavy people."

"Ah! Was I too heavy?"

"No, you were light. You and Jin-jun are pretty close in weight."

"Is that so?"

"Yup."

"Did you two always jump around when traveling?"

"Not all the time. I was a traveling merchant so it was too hard to jump with all of my merchandise and Jin-jun. But I did jump from place to place on occasion."

"I see! Have you ever been to Posu?"

"No. I heard that there are bandits nearby and I didn't want to endanger Jin-jun."

"Bandits? But the town looks like it's doing well despite of that," Nari looked around. The streets were thriving with villagers and merchants.

"That's true. Maybe the bandits left?"

"Maybe... Anyways that building looks like an inn!" Nari pointed to a building with a sign. "Let's go check it out!"

"You're not very skilled with signs are you?" Jae-ha stared at the pouting Nari. The first building was not an inn. It was a restaurant. Nari tried three more buildings to find that they were an herb store, a blacksmith, and even a small clinic.

"It's not my fault! They just look similar is all!" Nari tried defending herself.

"That's an inn over there," Jae-ha pointed to a building.

"Really?! Then let's go!" Nari started running towards the building. Jae-ha grabbed her cloak before she ran too far.

"And the sign next to that shows that there's no vacancy so we should try elsewhere."

"Aw... We're never going to find somewhere to sleep tonight."

"There's always sleeping outside."

"But I wanted to sleep in a bed..."

"Well in any case, let's keep moving. We might find something."

"Yes sir..." Nari sulked behind Jae-ha. She really wanted to sleep in a bed and not on the ground. No matter how used to the ground she was, a bed was always nice.

A crying sound snapped her out of her sulking. Nari hated the sound of crying. She looked around wildly and found a little girl on the other side of the street. The little girl was bawling her eyes out, yet people only looked down in pity instead of helping her. Nari's feet moved on their own and she made her way to the little girl.

"What's wrong?" Nari asked.

"I... I... I can't find P-Papa!" she said between wails. Jae-ha caught up to Nari.

"Why'd you run off like that?" he asked.

"Jae-ha! This girl can't find her father! We have to help her!"

"Help her?"

"Yes! Don't worry little girl we'll help you!"

"What about the-"

"R-Really?!" the girl sniffed.

"Of course! My name is Nari and this is Jae-ha," Nari pointed to herself then to Jae-ha. "What's your name?"

"Yumi..."

"Yumi! What does your father look like?"

"Papa is tall."

"Um... Is that all?" Yumi nodded. Nari examined the girl. Yumi had short dark brown hair, light brown eyes, and tan skin. So all Nari had to do was find a tall man with dark brown hair, light brown eyes, tan skin, or a combination. That would make things a bit easier. Nari held out her hand to Yumi. "Let's go find your father!"

* * *

A tall man with dark brown hair, light brown eyes, tan skin, or a combination. Nari realized that that description was way too broad.

"Is that him?" Nari pointed to a man. Yumi shook her head.

"Where was the last place you saw him?" Jae-ha asked, getting fed up with the search. It'd been over an hour and they were still searching for the little girl's father and not an inn.

"I... Don't remember..."

"You don't remember, huh?" Nari sighed.

"But if we keep walking Papa will find me!"

"That's reassuring," Nari muttered under her breath.

"There you two are!" a voice called. Nari and Jae-ha looked up to find Yoon, Kija, and Shi-woo approaching them. Yoon approached them first. "Did you find an inn?"

"Ah... Not yet..." Jae-ha avoided eye contact. "We've been helping this little girl find her father," Yoon looked down at the little girl.

"You're lost?" he bent down to Yumi's height. She nodded.

"We're looking for a tall man," Nari explained.

"That doesn't really help in your search though," Shi-woo pointed out.

"But we're trying!"

"Ah! Yumi!" a soft voice called. Yumi's face lit up.

"Papa!" Yumi let go of Nari's hand and ran towards the waiting arms of her father. He hoisted her up, holding her with both arms. Nari gave Shi-woo a victory grin before walking towards Yumi's father.

"I'm so glad we could help Yumi find you," Nari smiled at the man. "We've been he-"

"What?!" Kija's scream made Nari jump and look back at her companions. Kija clung to Jae-ha's arm. The latter stood frozen with a baffled expression. Yoon's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. He rose a shaky finger towards Yumi's father.

"Shin-ah?!" he practically screamed.

"Yoon, Kija, and Jae-ha?" the man responded clearing all doubts. Kija practically fainted.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi readers! Sorry for the small wait, I've been working on a new story. It goes more in depth into my next gen characters and even introduces characters who I wasn't able to introduce in RDFW. It'll be called Young Blossoms. Anyway I wanted to start doing random fun facts.**

 **Fun fact: this story was originally supposed to be 9-10 chapters at the most, but due to my schedule I had to shorten and split chapters. I'm only about halfway through...**

* * *

Yumi's father was definitely tall. He was dressed strangely as well. An old, cracked mask rested on the side of his head, but a blindfold covered his eyes. A sword worn down by many battle rested on his back. Nari understood if the others were surprised by his look, but that didn't explain the shock they were in.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"No, we're just surprised that you have a kid," Jae-ha was the first to snap out of shock. "Um, so you have a daughter, congrats?" it was clear that none of them knew what to say.

"Um, are you perhaps seiryuu?" Nari asks. The man nodded. "I see! So your name is Shin-ah! That's a lovely name! It means moonlight, right?" Shin-ah nodded. "Do you live around here? We don't quite have a place to stay for the night," Shin-ah nodded again before pointing in a direction. He started walking where he pointed. Nari was baffled for a few seconds before realizing that she should follow. She turned back to find the others warily following. Shi-woo quickened his pace to walk beside Nari.

"I don't think they're alright," Shi-woo whispered to her.

"I'm sure they're fine!"

"They look like they've seen a ghost. I thought the four dragons were close friends."

"Jae-ha said that he was surprised Shin-ah had a kid," Nari looked over to where Yumi happily recounted the day's events to her father. Every once in awhile Shin-ah would nod. Nari found the scene endearing. "Maybe they never saw him having a kid."

"That, plus it means Shin-ah is probably married," Yoon came up from behind them, the two jumping apart. "Shin-ah's really shy. On top of all this, the last time we saw him he still wore his mask on his face with lots of fluff. The fluff is missing and his mask isn't on his face. We were caught off guard quite a bit."

"I see!" Nari nodded.

"Besides that, I'm surprised you're calling him Shin-ah. Normally you'd call them by their dragon name until they told you to stop."

"Is that so? Well Shin-ah is such a pretty name! I like saying it!" Yoon stared at her for a few moments. He looked down before walking up to Shin-ah. The two started a small conversation about what was in the area. Nari grew bored of listening and observed the villagers. They weren't weary of the masked man or the travelers. They went about their day as if it was normal.

"I guess it was lucky you found Shin-ah's daughter," Shi-woo said.

"Yeah. It seems I always meet their children before meeting the dragons themselves," Nari pointed out. "But I wouldn't have become friends with Jin-jun if I haven't! Nor would I have been able to find Shin-ah so easily!"

"Not going to mention Min-jun?"

"I don't like that kid..." Shi-woo started laughing. "What's so funny?!"

"You pick fights with ten year olds, but you also almost killed a man last week. Geez, I'm glad I joined you it's been lots of fun," he put a hand on her head.

"I'm glad you joined too..." Nari stared at the ground. "Oof!" Nari suddenly ran into Shin-ah's back. She peered around him and found herself staring up at a house. It stood away from the other houses, but was just close enough to be considered part of the village. "Shin-ah, is this your house?" Shin-ah nodded before placing Yumi on the ground and opening the door.

"I'm home!" his soft voice called. A boy close to Nari's age sat at the table peeling vegetables.

"Welcome home Papa!" he looked up. The boy then noticed the guests with Shin-ah. "Oh? You brought guests?" Shin-ah nodded. "Are they staying the night?" Shin-ah nodded again. The boy placed his knife aside and stood up.

"I'll prepare some beds!" he rushed off further into the house.

"How many kids do you have?" Jae-ha asked.

"Three. Young-su, In-sik, and Yumi," he responded.

"That was Young-su!" Yumi proclaimed. "In-sik hides all the time and only Papa can find him."

"Three kids? Shin-ah, can you even cook?" Yoon asked. Shin-ah froze before shaking his head. "Nutrition is important for kids! Geez! What do you feed them?!"

"The other villagers bring us food," Yumi spoke on her father's behalf. "Sometimes Young-su will try to make something."

"Geez... I'll cook for you tonight."

"Thank you Yoon," Shin-ah replied quietly.

"Consider it thanks for letting us stay here tonight," Yoon started rolling up his sleeves.

"Hey Shin-ah!" Nari bounced over to him. "My name is Nari! I'm searching for the four dragons so that I can save my father! Please join me!" Shin-ah was quiet for a moment.

"Maybe..."

"Maybe?"

"I can't leave here..."

"Why not?"

"It's the bandits, right?" Yumi asked.

"Bandits?"

"Papa protects the village from bandits."

"I had heard about the bandits in this area," Jae-ha spoke up, "if I had known you were guarding this village then I would've dropped by sooner."

"It's not just this village! It's most of the villages near here!" Yumi says. "The bandits are big and mean! And there's many of them! Papa knows when they're coming so he protects those villages too."

"All by yourself?" Nari asks. Shin-ah nods. Nari was quiet a moment until Young-su came bounding back towards the guests.

"The beds are ready! I'll show you where to put your stuff!" he beckons for them to follow. Everyone, except Yoon who was preparing dinner, followed Young-su. He lead the, down a corridor with multiple doors to multiple rooms. Young-su stops at one and opens it. Four beds were laid out within the room. "I prepared a separate room for you," he told Nari.

"You did? Thank you," Nari smiled. Young-su slides open the door next to the room. Inside was a singular bed. While the boys went inside to claim beds and put down their bags, Nari carelessly put her bag near the door before closing it. "Is your mother around?" she asked Young-su.

"Mother? No, I think she died a long time ago."

"That's so sad..."

"Yumi's mother died a long time ago as well. And In-sik doesn't remembr his mother."

"Huh? You all have separate mothers?" inside the room, Jae-ha froze up and Kija almost fainted again.

"Well, yeah, we're all adopted," Young-su stated. The two adults seemed extremely relieved for some reason. "We were all orphans with nowhere to go, but Papa took us in."

"That's so sweet of him!"

"I guess it makes sense," Jae-ha said, stepping out of the room.

"Makes sense?"

"Shin-ah is an orphan as well," Kija explained. "He didn't even have a real name until he was eighteen. I'm not surprised he's not able to pass by orphans like himself."

"Papa is an orphan?" Young-su repeated. "I didn't know that. He doesn't talk about his past that much."

"I don't think he's ever told us his full story," Jae-ha commented.

"I don't really care about Shin-ah's past," Nari stated. "He seems really kind."

"Stop that, you'll start confusing us," Jae-ha smirked, patting her head. He walked past them and down the hall. "Yoon! What's for dinner?!"

"I'm not your mother!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Fun fact: Shi-woo was originally supposed to be Nari's childhood friend so I tried chosing a name close to Soo-won (Shi/Soo Woo/Won)**

* * *

"As I thought, beds are great," Nari chirped as she walked through Shin-ah's house. She gave one final tug on her ribbon, securing her hair in place. "Good morning!" she found the dragon warriors and Yoon in the kitchen. Shi-woo nor any of Shin-ah's children were around yet.

"Morning," Yoon replied.

"What are we doing today?" she asked, sitting down at the table.

"We're going into town then coming back to figure out our next course of action," Yoon replied.

"The last dragon is going to be hard to find," Kija explained. "On top of having no clues to where he may be, he's been suppressing his presence for some reason."

"I'm actually not that surprised," Jae-ha stated. "He's always been kind of like that, hasn't he?"

"Who?" Nari asked.

"Ouryuu, it's hard to tell, but he's always been a bit secretive."

"I see, I'll keep that in mind," she replied. "What are you going into town for?"

"To buy things like supplies."

"Can I come? There's a few things I want to get."

"Like what?"

"A bow and some arrows," the room went quiet. "Uh, well Yoon is always complaining about how we have no meat. I was thinking if I got a bow I could get us meat and I could even sell some of it considering how I'm kind of broke."

"I know a good weapon store," Shin-ah said quietly.

"Thank you Shin-ah!"

* * *

"There's so many weapons!" Nari's eyes sparkle. She stared at the glittering weapons as if they were jewels. She picked up a sword and swung it. "This one's so light! It's perfect for self defense! Oh! Oh! This one's design is so cool!" she picked up a heavier sword. She teetered under its weight for a moment before regaining balance. "I could do some serious damage with this!"

"I thought you were here to pick out a bow?" Yoon stated, watching her flit from weapon to weapon.

"Yes, but I love all weapons really!" she puts the heavy sword back in its place before a dagger Jae-ha was examining caught her eye. "This is cool too!" she takes the dagger out of his hand. "Do you use stuff like this?"

"No, it's not very good for what I do. I was thinking of getting it as a present for Jin-jun."

"I didn't know she could fight."

"Only a little bit. Daggers and short swords are the extent I'll allow her to practice with."

"That's no fun," Nari pouts. She finally goes to the bow section.

"Ahem, masked man," the man at the counter calls Shin-ah over. "Who are these people?"

"Old friends," Shin-ah replied.

"Friends, huh?" he still eyed the strangers suspiciously.

"Sir! I want this!" Nari ran over, placing a well constructed bow on the counter. "And I want to buy the quiver of arrows behind you! The one on the left!" she excitedly pointed to one of the quivers on the wall. The man grumbled, walking over and taking it down.

"That all?"

"Yup!"

"That's thirteen thousand rin," Nari started digging through her things. The clang of coins on the counter made her stop and look up.

"Didja adopt her too?" the man asked. Shin-ah shook his head.

"She's a friend," Shin-ah responded. The man just nodded before taking the money.

"It's all yours, kid."

"Really?! Thank you Shin-ah!" Nari grinned, hugging the quiver as the man strung the bow.

"You didn't have to do that," Yoon told him.

"I'll pay you back! I promise!"

"It's a gift," Shin-ah said before walking back to Yoon and Kija. When the man put the bow back on the counter, Nari eagerly snatched it up. She pulled back the drawstring, not wanting to ruin her new bow, she slowly put the string back down. A grin broke out on her face and she excitedly ran back over to the others.

"Jae-ha, we're going to be leaving soon!" Yoon called over. Jae-ha waved them off.

"I'm still looking. I'll catch up with you later," he stared at the arrays of daggers, not looking back at the others. Yoon shrugged before leading everybody out.

"Is there a forest around? I want to try this out!" Nari bounced around.

"I need to buy some things first," Yoon responded.

"I as well," Kija said. "I spotted something yesterday that I want to get," Nari groaned.

"That's boring..."

"Well deal with it. You got something you wanted to buy now it's our turn."

"But..."

"Nari, why don't you look around for a gift for your father?" Kija suggested.

"My father?"

"You're always talking about him. Once we rescue him I'm sure he'll be happy to receive something from your travels," Nari bit her bottom lip.

"My father hasn't really been one for gifts... I'm not even sure what I'd get him."

"What sorts of things does he like?"

"Well-" Shin-ah suddenly spun around, pulling out his sword. The end of the blade stopped inches from the throat of a hooded figure behind them. They collapsed to the ground, shaking in fear. "Shin-ah! What's wrong?!"

"They're following us."

"Following?!" the air crackled. When Nari turned around, Kija's claws had grown and pointed at the follower.

"Who are you?" Kija asked in a terrifying calmness.

"W-W-W-W-Wait!" the hooded figure flailed their hands in front of them as they struggled to find their voice. "I-I-I-I m-mean n-no ha-arm! R-Really!" the hooded figure pulled down their hood. Long black hair spewed out, barely contained by a bun and blue bow. They had an apologetic look on their face. Kija sighed, his claws shrinking down. He put a hand out to Shin-ah signaling there was no harm. Shin-ah put his sword away. Nari's excited scream turned heads.

"Jin-jun!" the red haired girl immediately hugged her friend. "What are you doing here?! Does Jae-ha know?!"

"Uh..." Jin-jun looked away.

"I got what I wanted, but what are you guys doing?" Jin-jun froze and squeaked at the familiar voice. "Huh? Jin-jun?! What are you doing here?!"

"H-H-H-Hi dad..." she slowly turned her head, trying her best not to look scared. Her terror was evident.

"How did you get here?!" Jae-ha looked furious.

"I... Followed you...?"

"Go home!"

"But-!"

"Jin-jun go home! We'll talk about this when I get back!"

"Dad!"

"Do you realize how unsafe it was for you to come here?! You could've gotten hurt and I wouldn't have known!"

"But I didn't!"

"But what if you did! I don't have time for this! You're going home now!"

"It's even less safe for her to go home now," Nari stated. Jae-ha stared at her baffled. "I mean it sounds like she was tailing us. If something happened she would've probably been close enough for us to know about it. Going back now means she's going alone while we go in the other direction."

"I can't believe you."

"I'm just saying," Nari shrugged.

"Well where can she go? She can't come with us, it's too dangerous."

"She's a person who is standing right here and can be directly spoken to," Jin-jun stated. "I'll be fine if I go with you guys!"

"How do you know that?!"

"You're here," Nari replied, "and Kija and Shin-ah and me. We can all fight and protect. And you said it yourself, Jin-jun knows how to fight," Jae-ha sighs and shakes his head.

"I just can't believe you two. Jin-jun what about your dancing?"

"I told the head dancer!" she quickly replied. "She said she'll find someone to cover for me! And she even gave me this traveling outfit!" Jin-jun opened her arms to reveal the light green clothes underneath her cloak. It looked similar to Kai attire, but the sides of the dress were cut open from the bottom of the dress to her hips. She wore white pants underneath that tied at her ankles.

"See? And when we're traveling she can sleep with me in my tent!" Nari said. Jae-ha sighed again.

"I really can't believe you two. Jin-jun you can be just like your mother... Fine, but if we get into a fight, you have to either stay close to me or hide with Yoon."

"I got it! Thank you dad!" she hugged Jae-ha.

"What am I going to do with you?" he hugged her back. Jin-jun let go to hug Nari.

"Thank you Nari! We're going to be traveling together!"

"I can't wait!" Jae-ha sighed at the two celebrating girls before going to stand next to Kija.

"Being a parent is tough."

"I know what you mean."

"By the way where's Shin-ah and Yoon?"

"Oh they're right-" Kija stopped mid-sentence and looked wildly around.

"Did we lose them?"

"When did they leave?!"

"Who?" Nari asked.

"Shin-ah and Yoon."

"Shin-ah's already on the other side of town!" Jae-ha stated. "I'll go on ahead! Jin-jun stay close to Kija and Nari!"

"I know that..." Jin-jun mumbled. Jae-ha leaped into the air.

"Let's go!" Kija ran after Jae-ha.


	13. Chapter 13

**Fun fact: Kija's eldest son is Eun-jae who is currently 12. While he isn't really mentioned in RDFW, he'll be in Young Blossoms**

* * *

"We're almost there!" Kija shouted. The group found themselves running through the entire village and across open land. When Shin-ah nor Jae-ha came back to Posu, Kija realized that something wasn't right.

The three ran up a hill. Nari gasped when they got to the top. Below them Yoon and Jae-ha stood over an injured Shin-ah. Nari quickly ran down.

"What happened?!" she ran over, Kija and Jin-jun followed behind her. Yoon was wrapping Shin-ah's injuries. Crimson soaked through the pristine bandages.

"Shin-ah saw bandits coming so while we were arguing he left to confront them. Yoon followed him," Jae-ha explained. "Shin-ah was able to hold them off, but then more came pouring in, overwhelming him. He got injured and I thought he was going to get killed so I scared them off."

"That's awful!"

"It'll be alright. Thankfully their weapons were dull so his wounds aren't that deep," Yoon stated. "But Shin-ah, when we get back to town I want you to lie down and rest. We'll take care of things," Shin-ah nodded obediently.

Yoon finished wrapping Shin-ah's wounds, Kija helped him up and supported him. The group quietly walked back into town. They approached Shin-ah's house. None of them said a word as Yoon opened the door.

"We're back," he called.

"Welcome back- what happened?!" Young-su gasped at his father's injuries.

"Papa's back! Papa's back!"

"Wait! Yumi!" Young-su pushed his sister back.

"There were bandits," Yoon explained.

"More bandits?!" a woman appeared behind Young-su. Shi-woo stood behind her.

"Yu-na," Shin-ah looked up.

"Who?" Kija asked.

"Yu-na, my neighbor," Kija nodded.

"Are you the people Shi-woo was talking about?" Yu-na asked.

"Probably," Nari replied.

"How are Papa's injuries?" Young-su asked.

"They're not that bad," Yoon replied. "Within a few days he'll be fine."

"That's good," Young-su sighed in relief.

"Shin-ah you should go rest for now. I'll come by later with something to eat," Yoon said.

"Thank you, Yoon," Shin-ah said before he and Kija walked to his room. Yoon sighed.

"It's a hassle taking care of you beasts. Jae-ha, could you help me cook?"

"Sure," he shrugged and followed Yoon into the kitchen. Jin-jun squeaked as her cover moved away. She stumbled as she tried to grab her father's clothes again. Shi-woo noticed her.

"Huh? Jin-jun? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"U-Uh... W-Well..."

"She's traveling with us from now on!" Nari grinned, pulling Jin-jun into a hug.

"Who are you?" Young-su asked.

"U-Um I-I'm Jin-jun, R-Ryok-kuryuu's daughter."

"Oh, I'm Young-su, Seiryuu's son."

"N-Nice to meet you..."

"Likewise."

"Yay! Now that introductions are done, you two are coming with me to the forest!" Nari grabbed Shi-woo as well.

"The forest?! Why the forest?!" Shi-woo asked.

"We're going hunting! Tell Yoon we'll be back later!" Nari told Young-su as she pulled her friends out.

* * *

"You're surprisingly good at hunting," Shi-woo remarked, staring at the animals she hunted. All three of them were carrying an armload of dead forest animals everything from some birds to even a bear.

"I've been practicing the bow since I was little!" Nari smiled in satisfaction. "I asked my father to teach me. This is my first time hunting without his strict supervision so I guess I got a bit carried away."

"You think?" Shi-woo sighed. "It's getting late so let's sell these and go back before Yoon gets mad."

"Alright!"

The three walk back to town. To their surprise the streets were near empty. Almost every store seemed to be closed. Nari rushed over to the nearest open one. The man was closing the door to his shop and locking it.

"Excuse me! Is there anywhere we can sell these right now?"

"Not right now. Everybody's gathering for a town meeting."

"Town meeting?"

"Yeah, they said it was an emergency. Had to shut down my shop early."

"Sir, could you show us where it is?" Shi-woo asked.

"Sure thing."

The man gestured for them to follow. He lead them across town and to one of the inns. People seemed to be flowing into the building. Through the windows, the backs of townsfolk blocked the view from inside. Nari, Shi-woo, and Jin-jun entered with the shopkeeper. The building was packed with people all trying to get a glance at the events happening in the meeting room.

"I can't see!" Nari stood on her toes, trying to look above the heads of the crowd. Jin-jun was jumping for her attempts.

"I think I see my dad's head!" Jin-jun jumped.

"How can you tell?"

"How many people have green hair?"

"Fair point, where are they?"

"Um..." Jin-jun sprung up once again. "That way!" she pointed to the left.

"We found people we know so we'll be going further in. Thank you for showing us the way!" Nari told the shopkeeper. She took hold of Shi-woo's arm and pulled him into the crowd. Jin-jun lead the way. They pushed to the front of the crowd, gasping for breath as they broke through. The middle of the room held a table with a map of the surrounding area. Several important looking people stood behind it, facing the crowd. Along one of the side walls stood Shin-ah, Kija, Jae-ha, and Yoon.

"Hey!" Nari rushed over, pulling Shi-woo with her.

"Where were you three?" Jae-ha asked perplexed by the amount of game in each of their arms.

"Nari wanted to go hunting and she kind of got carried away," Shi-woo explained, shifting his grip on the bear.

"Uh... Sorry. I lost track of time. By the way, how are you feeling, Shin-ah?" Nari asked.

"Better," he replied. He held Ao in his hands. The squirrel seemed to be half asleep.

"That's good! So why was the town meeting called?"

"Shin-ah's neighbor, Yu-na, spread that Shin-ah got injured from battling the bandits," Yoon explained. "It seems some people overreacted and called a town meeting to discuss what to do about the bandits. The meeting's barely started, but so far there's only been yelling."

"Is that so?" Nari asked, leaning against the wall to watch the events of the meeting.

The people behind the table were two old men and three young ones. Nari assumed they were villager elders and advisors. Everybody seemed to be shouting their concerns about the bandits. The ones in charge seemed helpless against the sea of voices.

"Calm down everyone! We need to talk about what we should do!" one advisor tried saying.

"Let's move the village!"

"No! I've lived here my entire life, I'm not moving!"

"Then stay behind and be attacked!"

"Moving will be too hard!"

"What about attacking the bandits head on?!"

"There'll be casualties!"

"The person who can protect us is injured!"

"Why not attacking the bandits at their base?" Nari stepped forward. Many people stared at her like she was insane.

"It's too risky!"

"Then how about-"

"Wait!" Nari shouted. She shoved her load of game onto Kija. "We should definitely attack the bandits at their base! If we use some kind of bait and follow them to the base! We have people who can fight just as good as Shin-ah!" she gestured to the two other dragons behind her.

"But what kind of bait would we even use?" an advisor asked.

"I don't know... Maybe alcohol or something?"

"I think Nari is onto something," Yoon stated. "Shin-ah, could we use you as bait?"

"Me?"

"The bandits know about how you protect the village. They also know how you were injured. The next time the bandits come, tell them that you surrender and wish to be taken back to their base. Kija and Jae-ha can track your presence so we'll tail behind you from a safe distance. We'll attack the base when we find it."

"But if we attack carelessly then there'll be casualties on our side," someone stated.

"We don't even know who you are, how can we trust you," someone else shouted.

"We are travelers on a mission of our own!" Nari shouted back. "We are willing to put our mission aside in order to aid your village. So please! Trust us and leave this to us!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Fun fact: I'm determined to make this the first multi-chapter fanfic that I actually finish.**

* * *

"Thank you mister!" Nari waved to the merchant. She put the bag of coins in her quiver. She walked away pleased that she was able to sell everything she had hunted the day before. "I should go back before Shi-woo worries and Yoon get mad," she said to no one in particular.

"I said no!" a strict voice shouted. Nari flinched and looked at the source. A restaurant owner was yelling at a teenager.

"But-"

"If you have no money then I can't give you any service," even Nari could hear the teen's loud, grumbling stomach. She wasn't even standing close to the two.

"Please! I haven't eaten in ages!"

"I said-"

"Excuse me," Nari approached. "Sir, I think you're leaving a bad impression on potential customers. I'll pay for you so let's have lunch together," she smiled at the teen.

"Really?!" his eyes sparkled.

"Of course. Table for two please!" the restaurant owner rolled his eyes and gestured the two in. He seated them at a table, took their order, and left. "I'm sorry, but I don't have a boatload of money."

"No, this is fine! Thank you so much miss!" the teen grinned. Nari had to admit that his smile was infectious.

"It's fine, I'm starting to really like helping people," she smiled back.

"Oh! You were at the town meeting the other day. Are you really going to help this town?"

"Of course I am."

"How can we be sure?"

"Uh... Well the older guys with me are close friends with Shin-ah. If he asked for help then they wouldn't hesitate to give it. As for me, I'm just asking them for a favor. It would leave a bad impression if I stopped them from helping a friend, wouldn't it?"

"I see, but that doesn't seem like your reason for helping."

"Huh?" the teen just smiled at her. Their food came shortly after that. The teen's eyes sparkled as he dug into the food.

"Miss you really are a lifesaver!" he smiled.

"Don't mention it," she smiled back. She stared at the teen for a moment before giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Uh, well I sort of met my friend this way."

"Friend?"

"Yup! My friend Shi-woo. I was starving and he gave me food. Ah, wait, that makes me sort of sound like a lost animal, doesn't it?"

"Sort of," he laughed.

"Shi-woo had actually helped me the day before. Then I was wandering the streets in search of someone, but instead I found him again. I was starving and he treated me to some lunch. We're traveling together now."

"You two seem close."

"Well he was one of the first people to be so kind to me on my mission."

"Mission? Come to think of it, you mentioned something like that at the town meeting."

"Um, please don't laugh, but I'm trying to find the Four Dragon Warriors."

"Four... Dragon Warriors? Why?"

"To save my father. It's what the priest told me to do."

"Oooohhh," he nodded.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything, Yoon told me not to tell so many people, but I sort of easily opened up to you."

"It's no problem. How many more dragons do you need to find?"

"Just Ouryuu. We have no leads to him so far."

"Ouryuu, huh? That means you've found Hakuryuu, Seiryuu, and Ryokuryuu. That's impressive!"

"Thank you. I think I'll be able to see my father again soon," the teen stood up and bowed.

"Thank you for the meal, miss. You're really kindhearted."

"It's no problem."

"I'll be off! Good luck on your mission! I think we'll meet again!"

"Bye! I hope so," Nari waved to him as he left. She paid for their meal and left the restaurant. She walked back to Shin-ah's house.

"I'm back!" she called.

"Nari!" Shi-woo was the first to greet her. "You took a long time."

"Sorry, I ended up helping somebody and getting a quick lunch," she explained, peering around Shi-woo. "So where is everyone?"

"Shin-ah saw the bandits coming so everybody is preparing."

"What?! Why didn't you say that first?!" she rushed past Shi-woo.

"I was going to, but you asked before I could," he sighed, following after her. She went to her room and grabbed her spear. "Everybody is already down at the confrontation point. I stayed here to wait for you."

"I got it!"

"Ah Nari! Is that you?" Young-su called.

"What is it now?!"

"Eh... No, I just wanted to wish you good luck."

"Huh? Oh! Thanks Young-su! We'll be back before you know it!" she smiled. "Shi-woo, see you later!"

"Nari, I'm coming with you," Shi-woo stated.

"What? Why?"

"I'm part of the group too! I can't sit back as everybody else risks their lives."

"But that's no excuse to put yourself in danger."

"Nari, let me protect you!"

"Wha-?"

"Let me protect you," Nari suddenly burst out laughing.

"It's like when you decided to come with me. I can't deny such determination," she joked. "Alright. But you can't fight so I'll protect you. Come on, we can't let the others wait any longer," She rushed out the door.

"I... Wouldn't be of any use to her anyways..." Shi-woo's hand curled into fists before he followed her out.

* * *

"We're here," Nari whispered yelled when they got to the meeting point. Yoon put a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet. They cautiously made her way to the rock he was behind. "Where is everyone?"

"Kija is hiding behind the large rock over there," Yoon pointed to the rock. Sure enough Kija was behind it, cautiously peering out from his spot, "and Jae-ha took Jin-jun to hide in some trees farther away. Shin-ah already encountered the bandits and it took a while, but they escorted him away. Although I think they took his sword."

"So everything is going relatively smoothly," Shi-woo commented.

"Yeah. For now we're waiting for Jae-ha and Kija's signal. When we get that we're leaving."

"Got it!" Nari nodded.

"When is this signal supposed to come anyways?" Nari groaned. The three were still waiting behind the rock.

"When Shin-ah is a safe distance away," Yoon replied.

"Yeah, but when? It's been like an hour!"

"Stop whining, it hasn't."

"Wwwhhhyyy?!" Yoon groaned and placed his forehead on the rock.

"If Mi-yeon is like you when she's a teenager I'm going to have a lot of problems."

"Sorry Yoon," Shi-woo responded.

"There's nothing we can do about it," he sighed.

"K'yuu!" a tiny squeak was heard next to the group. Ao had scampered over from Kija. They looked up to see Kija motioning for them to move.

"Finally!" Nari shot up, eager to move. Ao climbed onto Yoon and the three left the cover of the rock.

"Jae-ha started moving," Kija reported. "It should be safe for us to move as well."

"Good!" Nari took the lead, walking straight ahead.

"Hey! Don't go too far!" Yoon lectured, chasing after her. Kija started following after them when Shi-woo grabbed his sleeve.

"Kija, could I ask you something? Ah, as we walk though!"

"Of course."


	15. Chapter 15

**Fun fact: Does anybody actually read these?**

* * *

Shin-ah could see it. The entire village that had been taken over to act as a base. He could see the bandits that waited behind rickety doors of family houses. Their weapons were ready in case the captive tried to escape. He could see the mercenaries impatiently waiting to come out of their hiding spots. Shin-ah could even see the drunkards that pretended not to care about the captive, but they kept their weapons close by. A man guarded by two others walked down the streets to meet them. A seemingly triumphant smile graced his lips.

Shin-ah had been in a similar situation before. Surrounded by bandits, no weapon to defend himself or Yona, the others weren't back yet. Compared to that time, Shin-ah was completely calm.

He closed his eyes to compose himself. Those memories threatened to spill from his eyes.

"So yer the guy who's been messin' around with us," the man who was walking down the street earlier now stood in front of him. One of his men kicked the back of Shin-ah's knees, forcing him to fall to the ground. "What makes ya want to surrender?"

"The village. Stop attacking it."

"That's yer reason?" he huffed, unamused. "Boooring! We ain't gon' stop what we do jus' cause some wannabe hero surrenders and tells us so."

"The villagers are innocent people!"

"Look it's a dog eat dog world. Nothin' we can do 'bout it."

Just a little more time. They would be here soon. Just a little more time.

"Gotta admit though, yer fightin's pretty good. Why ya protectin' a drab village?"

"My children live there."

"Children? Never expected that. Fightin' all the time must not do well money wise."

"What are you saying?"

"Why don' ya join us? We need valuable fighters. Don' worry we'll protect yer kids too," Shin-ah was quiet. He needed to stall, but he didn't know what to say. The guy got impatient. "Name's Sang. What 'bout you?"

"Shin-ah."

"Shin-ah, eh? Means moonlight. Interesting."

"She... Gave me that name."

"She?"

"I wanted to protect her. I wanted to protect my friends. I wanted to protect the town," Shin-ah slowly rose to his feet. Sang took a step back. "I will protect them. Because that's what she would want."

He charged at the nearest guard, tackling him to the ground. Sang growled and pulled a whistle from his belt. It's ear-piercing screech called to those in hiding. Mercenaries and bandits charged. Shin-ah got up, ready to defend himself despite being tied up and unarmed. A rain of blades pummeled the bandits close by. From the sky dropped a large figure, stirring up the air and dirt around his landing spot.

"My timing is impeccable as always~" the bandits backed away from the mysterious man who fell from the sky.

"Jae-ha!" Jae-ha quickly cut the ropes that bound Shin-ah.

"So yer aim was to attack our base, eh?" Sang backed away. "Heh, jus' one mercenary."

"Sorry, but I'm not a mercenary," Jae-ha shrugged. "And I'm not just one."

"Wha-?" yells erupted from the back of the horde. Shin-ah saw the oversized claws of Kija ripping apart weapons and cloth. Beside him he saw the red hair of Nari as she flitted from bandit to bandit swinging her spear. Further away, Yoon kept Shi-woo and Jin-jun close as they hid behind a building.

"There's attackers from the back!" a bandit ran over.

"Who?!"

"A man with claws and a woman with a spear!"

"See? Not just one," Jae-ha said. He jumped and disappeared into the night sky. The bandits below scrambled, not knowing when nor where his blades would fall. The blades rained down once again, bandits helpless against their mysterious attacker. Jae-ha's large figure slammed into a mercenary before disappearing back into the night. The bandits and mercenaries scrambled once again. Shin-ah found the bandit that held his sword. Within the chaos, he punched the bandit with all his might. The bandit fell unconscious and Shin-ah easily grabbed his sword.

"You-" Sang growled and unsheathed his blade.

He charged at Shin-ah, sword ready. Shin-ah easily blocked his attack. He spun around to take down a mercenary trying for a sneak attack. He blocked another attack from Sang. Swinging his sword, he attacked. He easily overpowered Sang. The bandit boss fell to the ground, clutching his bleeding arm. Shin-ah moved onto other attackers. The number of attackers was thinning.

Kija was closer to the middle of the chaos. Jae-ha continued to jump through the air, throwing his blades onto the bandits and mercenaries. Nari had moved to the other side of the fight, taking care of where Jae-ha nor Kija could cover. Jin-jun had also joined the fight with a short sword and dagger, protecting Yoon and Shi-woo from any attackers that came too close.

Shin-ah continued attacking those in front of him. His blade danced through the night. The ground around him was splattered with red. He faintly heard his feet scuffling on the ground. He saw a burly mercenary brandishing a heavy, metal weapon. Shin-ah dodged the first attack then blocked the second. He swung his sword, but the mercenary blocked. Shin-ah growled in frustration. He swung once more, but was blocked. The mercenary attacked again and Shin-ah dodged. Quickly he cut the mercenary's arms, making him drop the weapon. He cut the mercenary's chest. With a big _thunk_ the mercenary fell backwards into the dirt. Shin-ah panted, exhausted from the fighting.

He saw movement. Sang was no longer in the dirt. He heard a battle cry and Sang charged at him at full speed. Shin-ah got ready to defend himself, except Sang never reached him. Powerful, white claws caged Sang's head. Sang couldn't move forward, he could only struggle and claw uselessly against his scaly cage.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't attack my little brother like that," Kija stated with a dead serious glint in his eyes. Sang scoffed.

"Brothers? This ain't house y'know."

"We are brothers connected through an ancient bond. If you don't understand, you should ask the heavens yourself!" Kija slammed him into the ground. When Kija unclenched his claw, Sang lay completely unconscious in the ground.

"Thank you, Kija," Shin-ah sheathed his sword. Looking around, there were only a few bandits and mercenaries left. Nari and Jae-ha were taking care of the last few while everybody else was tying the unconscious and injured up.

"Everything seems to be taken care of here," Kija said, looking around. He watched the scene of Nari yelling at the remaining, conscious attackers as Jae-ha tied them up and Shi-woo was trying to calm her.

"Yes," Jae-ha soon finished the tying and walked over to Shin-ah and Kija.

"There's a well-traveled merchant route nearby. Let's leave them there. They'll be picked up by officials eventually."

"I'll help you carry them," Kija left with Jae-ha to gather the first groups of bandits and mercenaries. Shin-ah walk after them, taking a group that Yoon had just tied up. As he walked after Jae-ha and Kija, he passed by Nari.

"Nari," he called. She looked up from the knot she was tying. "Thank you for helping."

"It was no problem! I'm glad that I was able to help."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning most likely. Why?"

"Can I come with you?" Nari's face brightened.

"Of course!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Fun fact: During my first few chapters my iPad was being fixed. Except that my character list was on there and I couldn't remember Min-jun's original name and had to find a new one... His original name was Ji-seok.**

* * *

It was a quiet day. The sun shone high in the sky. The travelers used the shade of the trees to protect against the unusually warm day. Having absolutely no leads, the group had decided to start walking to the next town. Nobody spoke about the bandits last night nor the morning's goodbyes.

"Alright, let's stop here for lunch," Yoon suddenly announced. Everybody set down their bags in relief and found whatever spot they could in the shade. Yoon opened his bag and passed out everybody's food rations.

"Why is it so hot?!" Nari slid down her hood.

"Agreed," Jin-jun leaned against a tree. She started gulping down water.

"It's almost summer," Yoon explained.

"Summer, huh?" Shi-woo sighed. "It's going to be hard traveling in the heat. We gotta find Ouryuu soon."

"That's easier said than done," Jae-ha stated. "He's suppressing his presence. In addition, knowing that guy, he probably hasn't stayed in one spot these past years."

"Ugh!" Nari groaned. "Where is Ouryuu?! Ouryuu! Come out!"

"That's not going to help anything," Kija said.

"Whatever, I'm going hunting!" Nari grabbed her bow. "Jin-jun, Shi-woo, want to come with me?"

"I'm gonna hold off," Shi-woo said. "Not that I don't enjoy watching you hunt, but there's something I want to discuss with Kija."

"Huh?! Seriously?! When did you two get so close?! Never mind, Jin-jun, what about you?"

"I'll come! I want to look around a bit," Jin-jun got up. The two girls left the area and went deeper into the woods.

"Did you want to talk about what you mentioned last night?" Kija asked. Shi-woo nodded.

"What were you talking about?" Jae-ha asked, slightly intrigued.

"Shi-woo wants to learn to fight," Kija explained. "Except I've always fought with my dragon claws so I don't know what I could teach."

"Do you want me to help?" Jae-ha asked. "Shin-ah can teach too," the blue dragon flinched a little at the mention of his name.

"Why do you suddenly want to fight?" Yoon asked.

"I'm useless whenever we fight. I don't have powers like you guys, I don't have any training like Jin-jun and Nari, and I don't have the same kind of smarts as Yoon. I don't want anything to happen to you guys..."

"Hey we may be old, but we're not old enough to die just like that," Jae-ha said.

"I know... It's just..." Shi-woo stared at the ground. Yoon looked as if in deep thought for a moment.

"Is this about Nari?" he bluntly asked. Shi-woo nearly fell over. "So it is..."

"W-Wait! I never mentioned anything about Nari!" Shi-woo blushed.

"It's easy to tell," Yoon shrugged. "You're always together. Reminds me of how Thunder Beast and Yona used to be," Jae-ha coughed loudly.

"Let's not talk about the past," he said. "Shi-woo, I'll show you the basics of knife throwing. If that doesn't work, I can teach you what I taught Jin-jun."

"I can teach you my style," Shin-ah says, unsheathing his sword.

"Thank you for accepting my request," Shi-woo bowed.

* * *

"Nothing is coming around," Nari groaned.

"Must be too hot for even the animals," Jin-jun commented. It was impossible to see any birds in the sky either.

"I'm going to climb this tree to get a better look," Nari looked at a large tree next to her. The branches were thick and started close enough to the ground.

"Alright, be careful," Nari secured her bow in her bag and grasped the first branch.

She hung there as she tried to find a foot hold. Once she found one, she checked the next branches durability and grabbed on. She continued doing this until she was halfway up the tree. Her dress was smeared in dirt and leaves. Her legs were nearly in a split between two branches. She found a thick, durable branch and grabbed onto it. She hauled herself up until she was sitting on the branch. She was about to grab the next branch up, but she found herself staring at an unbelievable view.

Two sky blue eyes stared at her. Nari squealed and lost her grip on the branch above her. She found herself quickly fighting for balance on the branch.

"Woah!" the person those eyes belonged to, grabbed her arm to steady her. Nari regained balance and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you alright?!" Jin-jun called up.

"Yeah! Just lost balance for a moment! I'm alright!"

"Alright!" Nari turned back to her guest on the branch.

"We met at the restaurant yesterday!" he gasped. Nari instantly recognized the teen.

"Oh! Hello, it feels like it's been a long time."

"Eh? Really?"

"A lot happened last night and this morning," Nari shrugged. "Were you taking a break in this heat as well?"

"Yup! It's so hot!" he complained. Nari giggled.

"It's almost summer and you're wearing a scarf," he laughs. Before he could respond, his stomach growls.

"Sorry about that."

"Are you always hungry?"

"Pretty much."

"I haven't found anything to hunt so I can't give you anything to eat right now..."

"Aw..."

"Oh! But my friend Yoon may have some leftovers! I'll bring you back to where the others are and get you some food. I'm sure they won't mind if I explain the situation."

"Ah~ that sounds good~" he smiles. Nari smiled back before starting her descent down the tree. She watched the teen follow her down. When she was a safe distance from the ground, Nari jumped down, landing in front of Jin-jun.

"Oh, you're back. Did you see anything?" Jin-jun asked.

"Uh... Well... I found someone," Nari gestured to the teenage boy struggling to finish down the tree.

"What?! You found a person?! How does that even work?!"

"We met yesterday when I was selling my stuff. I treated him to lunch and we met again in the tree. He's hungry so I invited him, to eat lunch with us."

"As if anybody will believe that explanation."

"But it's true!" she watched the teen jump down from the tree. "Come on! Let's head back too and finish our lunch. I'll catch something while we're walking later. Maybe Shin-ah will even help me!"

"So who's this?" Jin-jun squealed when she heard his voice behind her. She leaped behind Nari, using the smaller girl as a shield.

"This is my friend, Jin-jun. She's the daughter of one of my traveling companions. Oh, and she's really shy."

"Nice to meet you Jin-jun!" he smiled. Jin-jun eyes peered over Nari's shoulder.

"N-N-Nice to m-meet you too..." her voice was muffled and quiet. Nari could barely hear it herself.

"Now that introductions are over, let's head back now!" Nari lead the way through the forest.

* * *

"I don't know... None of these styles seem... Right..." Shi-woo stated. He sat on a log as Yoon patched up his hands. He had gotten cut trying to throw different kinds of daggers and brandishing Shin-ah's heavy sword.

"Close combat can be difficult to learn," Shin-ah said.

"Agreed," Jae-ha sighed then thought a moment. "Why don't you ask Nari to teach you archery?"

"Don't bring Nari into this," Shi-woo replied.

"Oh? You want to be her protector? The prince that saves the princess?" he asked with a smirk.

"Jae-ha!" Shi-woo blushed.

"I'm just stating what I see. Beside if you learn archery from her then you two will have more chances to be together."

"You've just been dying to tease someone, haven't you Jae-ha?" Yoon asked, finishing with Shi-woo's bandages.

"Maybe," he shrugged. "It's been a good long while since I have."

"I really don't want Nari to know. I'm the least experienced, she'll worry about me getting hurt," Shi-woo said. "Now what about the short swords you taught Jin-jun?"

Jae-ha sighed. He reached into a pocket in his top and pulled out a dagger with a guard.

"Unfortunately I don't have any short swords on me, but we can practice with this," he said, handing the sheathed dagger into Shi-woo's hands. Shi-woo unsheathed it and observed every angle of the dagger. When he finished, he stood up awaiting Jae-ha's instructions. Jae-ha grabbed hold of Shi-woo's arms and started adjusting them and started lightly kicking his legs into a proper position.

"This is the basic position," Jae-ha explained when he was finished. "When somebody tries pushing back like this," he started pushing Shi-woo's shoulder to make his point, "you won't fall over. There are different ways to hold the dagger depending on the style you like best. For now practice one-handed and use your free hand to keep balance. Now thrust and put your whole weight into it," Shi-woo obeyed. The knife cut through the air with a quiet _swish_. "Good, now try swiping down. Good. How does this style feel?"

"It's easier than the others," Shi-woo said. "I want to test it out more before I decide."

"That's alright. Try swiping up now," Shi-woo did. Suddenly he lost his grip on the dagger and it went flying through the air.

"Everyone! We're back!" Nari's cheerful voice echoed.

"Nari! Look out!" Shi-woo screamed, running to the red-haired girl. She looked up to see the dagger hurdling towards her. She tried jumping back when a figure jumped in front, shielding her. The dagger lodged itself within the figure's shoulder and they fell back. Yoon and Shi-woo were the first to make it over. Shi-woo immediately started apologizing to Nari and the teen while Yoon worked to get the dagger out of the teen' shoulder. Yoon finally dislodged the dagger.

"Are you alright?" Yoon asked, rummaging through his bag to find medicine.

"Y-Yes. Everything is fine," Yoon stopped rummaging.

"Wait a minute..."


	17. Chapter 17

**Just a quick thing, I'll be extremely busy from now until at least April. If I don't update for a while, know it's just that I'm too busy to write and that I haven't abandoned the story.**

 **Fun fact: The two guys Nari mentions in the second chapter are named Won-il and Byung-chul. They'll be in the last few chapters and Young Blossoms.**

* * *

"Wait a minute..." Yoon stared long and hard at the teen. "Zeno?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Ah! Kid!"

"Don't 'Kid' me! You really had me scared for a moment!"

"Um... I'm confused..." Nari said. "Do... You two know each other?"

"He's Ouryuu," Kija explained.

"Huh? Oh! It's Hakuryuu, Seiryuu, and Ryokuryuu! It's been a long time!" Zeno grinned.

"You're carefree as always," Jae-ha sighed. Zeno just laughed.

"Miss, you really weren't kidding that you found all of them!" he jumped up, dusting himself off.

"Wait... I still don't understand... You're Ouryuu?!" Nari screamed. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"You never asked. Zeno did say we'd meet again."

"You two already know each other?" Yoon asked.

"Zeno was reeaaally hungry yesterday and had no money. Miss helped Zeno out and treated him to a meal!"

"Is that why you were late yesterday?"

"Uh... Yeah... I used my own money though!" Nari defended herself.

"Zeno, you really haven't changed," Kija said. "Appearing out of nowhere sounds just like you. Have you been following us all along?"

"Haha! Sorry! Zeno was curious why Hakuryuu suddenly started moving. So Zeno decided to find out. Zeno really didn't expect for everybody to be reunited!"

"Um, Ouryuu-?" Nari brought herself back into the conversation.

"Zeno is my name!"

"Right, um Zeno? You're around my age, how do you know Yoon, Kija, Jae-ha, and Shin-ah?"

"Don't freak out, but this guy's immortal," Yoon sighed.

"Oh. Immortal... Huh?"

"See, this is where the dagger hit Zeno," Zeno pointed to his shoulder. "But there's no wound now."

"Oh. I'm just going to sit down and process this for a little bit," Nari walked over to a set of overgrown tree roots and sat down.

"Zeno, I'm really sorry that I threw the dagger!" Shi-woo apologized again. "I-I mean I didn't mean to! I just lost my grip on it and it went flying, and yeah..."

"It's fine, it's fine!" Zeno smiled. "Zeno intentionally put himself in font of miss so she wouldn't get injured."

"I-I see. Th-Thank you I guess, but I'm still really sorry!"

"Really Zeno is fine," he looked over the group. "Everybody is really grown up," a nostalgic smile was painted on his face.

"I wish I could say the same about you," Jae-ha commented, "but you're still the oldest of all of us. And the first to get married."

"That was a long time ago," Zeno laughed. "What about Ryokuryuu? And the little one behind you."

"L-Little?!" Jin-jun popped out from behind Jae-ha, but quickly shrank back.

"This is Jin-jun. She's my daughter, don't you remember her? Or is your memory failing?"

"Zeno really didn't miss Ryokuryuu's age jokes..." Zeno sighed. Suddenly his stomach started growling again.

"I see you're hungry as always," Yoon sighed.

"Sorry, sorry!"

"It's fine. Let's set up camp here. Tomorrow we'll start our walk to Nari's hometown."

"My... Hometown?" Nari asked, not believing her ears.

"What's wrong?" Kija asked. "Wasn't that your plan all along?"

"I know, it's just I didn't think I'd be able to return so early... It feels like I just left."

"You'll be able to see your father soon," Shi-woo said.

"I know it's just..." she shook her head. "I'm going to continue my hunt by myself," Nari got up and left. Shi-woo watched her leave. Eventually Yoon started barking orders in order to set up camp. Once Shi-woo was finished his task of setting up the smaller tent, he sat back and watched the others.

"Do you still want to learn how to fight?" Jae-ha asked.

"I do, but do I even have time now? Will I even be able to protect her?"

"I can't answer that," Jae-ha sat down next to him. He crossed his arms and bowed his head a little in thought. "I can't think of any other styles we can teach you."

"What's the problem?" Zeno asked.

"Shi-woo here wants to learn to fight in order to protect Nari."

"Protect?" Zeno cocked his head "Why doesn't mister use a shield?"

"A shield?" Shi-woo repeated. "But how effective will that be?"

"Fighting is just one way to protect." he stated. "However, mister doesn't have the strength to fight nor the time to obtain it. If mister truly wants to protect miss then a shield will work."

"Hm..."

"It'll be fine! Zeno will teach mister how to properly use one! It's really easy and even Zeno can do it!"

"I'll try it out and see how it feels," Shi-woo nodded. Zeno grinned in return.

"Ah, but Zeno doesn't have a shield on hand! We'll have to go into town and get one!"

* * *

"Geez! You're all so troublesome!" Yoon grumbled. He walked in the middle of the group. Zeno and Shi-woo looked around for some kind of weapon shop. Nari wandered around, looking for somewhere to sell what she hunted. Jae-ha had wandered off long ago with Jin-jun in tow.

"Sorry Yoon," Shi-woo apologized.

"It's fine," he sighed. "I gave you some extra money, so spend it wisely."

"Thank you very much, mother," Zeno bowed.

"I already have a kid and she's definitely not you," Yoon grumbled.

"Um, I'm going off to sell my stuff now," Nari said. "I'll meet you guys later by the meeting spot where Jae-ha said he'd meet us," she pointed to a large tree in the middle of town. Papers and signs were attached to said tree, making it distinguishable from the smaller trees and bushes near it.

"See you later, Nari," Shi-woo waved.

"Bye Little Miss!" Zeno smiled, using his new name for Nari. Earlier that day, he stated it was merely to distinguish her from his past "masters."

The remaining three continued their search for a weapon's store. As they browsed through merchant stalls and stores, eventually they came to one with some weapons. Unfortunately there were no shields. After walking around for a little longer, they gave up their search and went to the meeting point. Jae-ha and Jin-jun were already there.

"Hey, find anything?" Jae-ha called. Zeno plopped down on the ground in front of him. He and Shi-woo were shaking their heads. "That's a shame. I have a few merchant friends who might be willing to give you a shield if they have one. I don't know where they are right now though."

"It's fine, Jae-ha. We'll just look in the next town," Yoon said, sitting down next to Zeno.

"Thanks for trying, guys," Shi-woo sighed. He leaned against the tree, the papers blowing in the wind around him.

"Hey everyone!" Nari ran over, waving.

"How did it go?" Jin-jun asked.

"Great! The rabbit I hunted sold really well! The birds were at a normal price though," she smiled, holding out a small sack of coins to make her point. "Oh! By the way!" she put the sack back under her cloak. Rusting around, she soon pulled something from underneath over her head and cloak. Once it was free, she held it out to Shi-woo. He stared at it for a moment before his eyes lit up.

"Is that a shield?! Where did you get this?!" he grabbed the sides. Nari let go, allowing him to hold it.

"From a merchant. It was their only one, but I was able to convince them to let me trade it for three birds," she clasped her hands together. "Do you like it?! I heard you talking about getting one last night so I thought this was a good opportunity!"

"I love it! Thank you Nari!" Shi-woo grinned. Nari mimicked that grin.

"Well anyways..." Jae-ha interrupted their little world with a cough. "Let's get back before Kija and Shin-ah worry."

"Ok!" Zeno jumps up and helps Yoon up as well. The group walks off, but when Shi-woo looked back, Nari still stood where she was.

"Nari! Are you coming?" he called. Nari flinched, looking between the tree and Shi-woo.

"U-Um yes!" she grabbed something off the tree then ran over.

"What did you grab?"

"Um, just something that I found interesting," she replied quickly. Shi-woo raised an eyebrow, but didn't press her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Fun fact: out of Shin-ah's children only In-sik has remaining family. Both of his parents are alive and so is an older sister.**

* * *

Yoon seemed to be in a very good mood. He lead the group with a skip in his step and often tried hard to suppress the grin on his face.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Kija pointed out.

"Huh? Really?" Yoon replied.

"We're approaching your village soon, aren't we?" Nari asked.

"Yup!" Yoon smiled. "I'll be able to see Jang-mi and Mi-yeon soon!"

"Your wife and daughter, eh?" Jae-ha asked. "You've been talking an awful lot about them lately."

"I have? Well we are close. I guess I'm just excited."

"My village is close by too. Maybe I should pay my mom a visit," Shi-woo commented.

"If you do, I'll come with you!" Nari smiled. "I want to thank her again for everything!"

Shi-woo stared at her. Her smile wasn't the same as usual. Ever since the day he got his shield from her, she had been acting a little weird. To be more specific, since the time she was at the tree.

"Shi-woo? What's wrong?" Nari noticed him staring at her. He quickly looked away.

"Ah, it's nothing," he shook his head. It only caused Nari more confusion.

"There it is!" Yoon shouted, pointing to his town. His pace quickened even more. "Jang-mi is probably at work right now. She works at a restaurant so is it alright if we drop by there first?"

"It's alright with me. I'm curious about this Jang-mi you're always talking about," Kija commented.

"N-Not always!" Yoon blushed. "And don't you talk about Chen a lot too?!"

"I do?!"

"Now, now calm down," Jae-ha interjected. "Yoon is just excited."

"Well it is my village," Yoon quickened his pace even more, becoming strides ahead of the rest of the group. As they entered the village, it was hard to miss the silence that hung around.

"It wasn't this quiet when we first came," Nari pointed out.

"Hm... I wonder if there's something going on," Yoon pondered. "I'm going to check out the restaurant. Somebody'll probably be there," Yoon started running through the streets. After a few moments of hesitation, the others did as well. He ran to a small building.

"Hey!" Yoon burst through the doors. The others caught up and waited around the door. Nari ran into the restaurant as well.

"You're... Yoon!" a waitress gasped. "I thought you had to go traveling?"

"I'm back for now. Anyways, is Jang-mi around?" he asked, looking around. The waitress looked down.

"You weren't around, you don't know what happened," a customer stated.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

"Jang-mi! Mi-yeon!" Yoon called out.

"Daddy!" Mi-yeon embraced Yoon.

"Are you alright? You're not injured are you?" Mi-yeon shook her head.

"No, but mommy..."

"I know, I heard," Yoon looked over to where Jang-mi rested. Bandages covered her entire chest and an arm. Her eyes were closed in suffering, beads of sweat rolled down the sides of her face. Yoon set Mi-yeon down and checked Jang-mi's forehead. "She has a fever too..." he started unpacking things from his bag.

"Why would Kai soldiers do such a thing?" Nari sat beside him.

"Relations with Kai have been strained for a long time," Jae-ha explained. "Remember how I said they were trying to take villages from all over Kouka?"

"Yeah but..."

"To think they got this far," Kija stated.

"It's just horrible," Yoon shook as he handled the medicine he had in his bag. His eyes were filled with a turmoil of grief, rage, and regret. "These people were so kind to me when I first moved here. They didn't deserve this. None of them did," Yoon said with a strained voice. He looked around at all the injured people in the house. Because there was no proper clinic in town, people opened up their houses for the injured. Only a small handful of doctors were attending patients.

"Yoon," Nari spoke softly to him. "It'll be alright. After all, you have help now. And the Four Dragon Warriors, no less!"

"She's right, Yoon," Jae-ha smiled. "Tell us what to do and we'll help you."

"Yeah, don't worry Kid!" Zeno cheered.

"Geez, you guys," Yoon wiped away unshed tears. He took a deep breath to compose himself. "Jae-ha, go to the neighboring villages and check if any Kai soldiers have been there and if the villagers need help. Kija, there's a river nearby so find some buckets and gather as much water as you can," Yoon dug through his bag for his pad of paper and something to wrote with. He jotted down a few things and handed the list to Zeno. "Zeno, you and Shi-woo-"

"Actually!" Shi-woo interrupted. "Can I go with Jae-ha? My family is in the next town and I'm worried."

"Alright. Nari, do you know where my shop is too?" she nodded. "Good. Then you go with Zeno. Give the note to Yoo-gun and he'll gather everything for you. I signed the note so he'll know it's from me. Shin-ah, there are some herbs in a nearby field that grow this time of year. I'll give you some dried ones from last year, but I need some fresh ones. Jin-jun, stay here and help me make medicine and treat the injured. Got it everybody?"

"Alright everybody," Jae-ha cheered, "let's go help mother!" the others cheered before leaving for their tasks.

"I'm not your mother you know!" Yoon shouted at them as they left.

"Those are the Four Dragons?" Mi-yeon asked. "But Seung-ri said they were actual warriors."

"Yup, that's them," he patted her head. "They may be annoying and troublesome to take care of, but they're very strong and reliable."

* * *

"Why does Yoon have so many plants?!" Nari complained. Both her and Zeno held an armload of different plants. They were on their third run.

"Well there are a lot of injured people," Zeno replied. "But the kid sure is working fast. He's already at the second house."

"That's because he has great help like us!" she boasted. Zeno laughed.

"Ah!" something caught Zeno's eye. "Hakuryuu! Hey Hakuryuu!" he bounced up and down, unable to wave with the plants in his arms. Kija turned around and waved to him with his free hand. His dragon claw held three giant pales of water. Zeno ran ahead with Nari chasing after him. "Working hard, Hakuryuu?"

"I suppose," Kija smiled.

"Kija your strength still amazes me," Nari looked at he pales hanging off of his claws.

"Oh, this? I was carrying more earlier, but Yoon said that he just needed this much for now."

"That's still impressive."

"Zeno could never do that."

"If you were injured you would be able to," Kija commented.

"Yeah, but it's foolish for Zeno it injure himself to carry water."

"I suppose that's true. Anyways, let's get to Yoon before he gets mad at us," Nari and Zeno nod in agreement. The group continue their walk through the town. A loud crash soon echoes across the entire town. The three freeze in their places. Shouting and screams follow the crash. Kija and Zeno immediately spring into action. They run towards the sounds. Nari soon caught up with them, following form behind. The shoutings persist. As they round the corner, they're surprised with large horses and armed men.

"Kai soldiers?!" Nari shouts, nearly dropping her plants. Water splashes on the ground and plants rustle as they fall. Kija and Zeno rush forward to confront the intruders.


	19. Chapter 19

**Fun fact: Nari was originally supposed to recall meeting Zeno as a child and question him about it,** **but I got stuck writing it.**

* * *

"Shi-woo!" Nari leaps off her horse and rushes to embrace her friend.

"N-Nari?! What are you doing here?! Where did you get the horse?!" he asked, stunned by her sudden appearance.

"I was so so worried!" she only hugged him tighter. "Kai soldiers came back to Yoon's village. They were trying to get here, but Kija, Zeno, and I stopped them. We stole a bunch of horses from them and rode them here."

"We?" Shi-woo looked behind her to find Zeno helping Jin-jun off a horse.

"Kija and Shin-ah are protecting Yoon's village right now," she let go of him, but held onto his hands as if to reassure herself he was there. "Where's Jae-ha? We need to get back and figure out a plan."

"He went to check on the neighboring villages. I stayed here because this is where my family is."

"I see."

"So Ryokuryuu isn't around?" Zeno asked, popping up from behind the two. "Zeno will look for him. You three rest for now."

"My family's restaurant is nearby," Shi-woo stated. "Let's go there."

Zeno nods and follows them to the restaurant. When they got there, Zeno parted ways and started running across town.

"Mom, I'm back!" Shi-woo called as he opened the restaurant doors. A few customers glared at him before going back to their meals and conversations.

"Already? I thought you went out to buy things," his mom appeared from the kitchen.

"Um, hello again," Nari waved.

"Oh! The red haired girl!" Shi-woo's mom rushed over. She examined Nari from head to toe. "Have you been eating properly? Is the dress warm? If not I can give you something else. Was the journey difficult? Do you need help?"

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern," Nari smiled. "It had been a little difficult, but I've met kind people. Like you and Shi-woo!"

"It's wonderful to hear that," she smiled. "I have something for you if you'd follow me," she beckoned for them to follow. She brought them into the kitchen. As soon as they got in, Shi-woo's mom shoved plates into their hands. "Serve these to table two and that one to table three."

"E-Eh?! W-Wait!" Nari wobbled with the sudden new job.

"M-Mom!" Shi-woo had regained balance and held onto the plates.

"Ever since you left it's been hard managing this place. It's great that I finally have some extra help. Now hurry along."

"I'm impressed you were able to do this stuff for so long," Nari groaned, reaching her arms up to stretch. The last rays of sunlight went down hours ago. The place was lit by lanterns and no customers sat inside. Nari sat at a table watching Shi-woo sweep the floor. In the kitchen Jin-jun was helping Shi-woo's mom by cleaning dishes.

"It's easy it's just that you were spoiled," he stated.

"That may be true," Nari giggled. "Zeno and Jae-ha aren't back yet. We probably won't be able to get back to Yoon's village until tomorrow morning."

"I wonder how far he went."

"Me too," the two were silent for a few moments.

"You'll be able to go home soon," Shi-woo broke the silence.

"I wonder about that," she sighed. "My entire life I wanted to go on my own journey. Now it's coming to a close. I don't want my journey to end. I probably won't be able to see you anymore. Nor Jin-jun, nor Yoon, nor the dragons."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. I pulled everybody from their daily lives for my selfish reason. They'll probably want to go back to it once this is all over. Even me. I'll go back to my life behind big, decorated doors."

"Then go on another journey."

"Another what?" she stared at him baffled for a moment. Shi-woo set down his broom and sat next to her at the table.

"Another journey. Meet even more people, make more friends, see everything this world has to offer."

"Me being away from home this long has probably been tough for my father."

"Then make frequent visits home. If a journey is your dream then follow it," she laughed.

"Thanks Shi-woo!"

"Hey, when you go on your new journey, can I come with you?"

"Why? Don't you want to stay here?"

"I do... But..." he looked away. "Nari, I-"

"We're here!" the door flew open followed by Zeno's loud voice.

"Zeno! Jae-ha!" Nari jumped up. "Oh! Sorry Shi-woo, what were you saying?"

"Ah, no, it's just that I enjoy being your friend. So..."

"Me too," she smiled back. She turned to Zeno and Jae-ha. "Where have you two been?"

"Sorry we're so late! Zeno couldn't keep up with Ryokuryuu's speed so Zeno was running all over the place!" Zeno clapped his hands together for forgiveness.

"I hadn't realized Zeno was following me so I kept going, sorry," Jae-ha responded.

"Dad?! You're back?!" Jin-jun rushed out of the kitchen. She embraced him.

"Good, it seems that everybody is here," Nari clapped. "We should get going and-"

"Nari, it's dark out. Only Shin-ah has the ability to guide us back and he's not here right now."

"But..."

"He's right," Shi-woo stated, "it's too dark. Plus we only have two horses and five people. Jae-ha and Jin-jun can jump back tomorrow while the rest of us take the horses."

"I still think we should've left last night," Nari said. She, Shi-woo, and Zeno were riding back in the morning. Yoon's village was finally in sight after traveling all morning.

"It's not that big of a deal," Shi-woo said into her ear causing her to fidget a little. He clung to her as they rode on her horse. Jae-ha and Jin-jun had gone ahead while Nari and Zeno took the horses. Not knowing how to ride, Shi-woo rode with Nari. "At least you got a bed. I had to sleep on the floor."

"I shared a bed," she corrected.

"Doesn't matter."

"Does to me."

"Huh? Zeno what are you smiling about?" Nari asked. Zeno was a few paces ahead, but he looked at the pair with an amused smile on his face.

"Zeno can't help but think that you two are cute," he replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Nari sped up her horse a little bit to catch up with Zeno.

"Well Zeno can't help but find everybody endearing, the scene reminded Zeno of that."

"You sound like an old man," she replied. Zeno burst out laughing.

"Well Zeno sort of is!"

"Hey!" they looked over to see a small group standing at the edge of the woods.

"Everybody!" Nari sped up. The horse galloped the rest of the way, she pulled the reigns to stop it right in front of the group. She jumped down to greet the others.

"You're late," Yoon said.

"Sorry, sorry."

"Well we didn't get to meet up until last night," Jae-ha said.

"Well regardless we should head to my house and figure out a plan," Yoon said, starting to walk towards his house.

"All Four Dragons are together again," Yoon started. The group sat around his table while Yoon stood in front of them, "now we decide what to do to save Nari's father."

"No, it's impossible to save my father now," Nari stated. Everybody stared at her in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" Kija asked.

"Isn't that why you set out on your journey?" Shi-woo asked.

"It is... But you see..." she pulled out a slip of paper from her bag. She placed it on the table and slid it to the middle for everybody to see. "After this event Kai will take over. We won't be able to fight them and my father will die."

"This is...?!"

"That's right. In a few weeks King Hak will be executed."


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the small delay! I'm in the middle of con crunch!**

 **Fun fact: I don't remember why I chose Nari's name. It means "Lily" and I think I thought it was cute.**

* * *

Shi-woo balanced the trays of food in his hands.

"You're really good at this," Shun commented. She was a servant carrying her own trays of food.

"Well I did help out a lot in my family's restaurant," he replied.

"That's good. Thank you for helping me bring food down."

"Well even though the palace is full of Kai soldiers and leaders, I'm still a citizen of Kouka. I'm honored to serve the King and generals their meals," Shun bit her lip.

"Well he won't be king for long. I mean they're currently prisoners in their own castle."

"They're supposedly the most powerful warriors in Kouka. Why don't they break out?"

"Because it was the King himself who surrendered. Kai soldiers killed the princess and brought back locks of her hair as well as her possessions as proof. I wasn't there, but I heard the King was so distraught that he surrendered immediately. He even ordered the Five Generals to do so as well."

"So that's what happened. I had heard rumors that the princess had died."

"After all the effort the King went through to make sure the princess was safe. I was one of her attendants, you know. She was always so regal and delicate. After the King sent her away to be safe, she ended up being ambushed and killed."

"I wish I could've met her."

"In all honesty, she was nothing more than a doll. She was beautiful, oh yes, but she had little personality! Just a doll that was a prize for suitors. Instead she chased them away! No suitor could stand to be near her for long! There was only one that did, but the princess never showed interest in him."

"That must be a talent in itself."

"Well regardless she's dead now and Kai will be taking over," she stated matter-of-factly as they passed a soldier. She sighed once they had passed.

The two reached the guarded entrance to the dungeon. They passed through and found themselves in a long, dark cooridor made of stone. It was damp and smelled of earth. It was amazing that the torches on the walls were still blazing. They came to a large, metal door with two soldiers guarding both sides. Shun nodded to them and they opened the door. She walked in confidently and Shi-woo followed after her.

The mood inside was grim. Looking around there was a mish-mash of soldiers, nobles, officials, and servants. Every prisoner sat on the floor. Nobody seemed to have the courage to do anything. Shun walked to the furthest cell and dropped off her trays.

"Give those trays to anybody. Go back to the kitchen when you're done to grab more."

"Y-Yes ma'am," Shi-woo said as she left. The guards closed the door behind her. Shi-woo looked around, trying to figure out who to talk to. Near the front were two cells that were less crowded than the others. One was completely dark, making it hard to see the inhabitants if there were any. The one next to it had a person leaning against the bars. Shi-woo decided to drop his first tray off there. He slid the tray through a small space.

"Um, who are you people?" Shi-woo asked.

"That's a bit of a rude question," one of the younger ones scoffed as he grabbed some food off the tray.

"Ignore him, Kyo-ga has always been uptight," one of the elder men says.

"I have not!"

"Sh! We don't want to get into trouble with the guards!" another says.

"You guys... You're the Five Generals of Kouka," Shi-woo says.

"Yup, that's us. What do ya want, kid?" the second man asks.

"Um, well," Shi-woo dropped his voice, "my friends sent me here to tell you that we'll save you."

"Save us?" there was a dark laughter coming from the cell next door.

"What's so amusing Lord Hak?" one of the younger generals ask.

"Who in their right mind would save such a foolish King like myself!" Shi-woo looked to the next cell. It was the dark one. Inside he could see blue eyes piercing through the darkness.

"Please believe me. They're a little strange, but I know they can help."

"I had companions like that, but look where I am now," Hak slammed his fist into the stone wall behind him.

"I'm sorry about Lord Hak, he's grieving," one general said.

"Care to say that again Tae-woo?"

"King Hak, he's right. Your grieving isn't going to help anything," a general stated.

"Shut up General Geun-tae!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Y-Your majesty, if I may," Shi-woo said. "I always heard you used to be one of the most powerful warriors in all of Kouka. You and Queen Yona-"

"Yona's gone! Yona..." he buried his head within his knees. "Yona is gone."

"But there are still people around! The earth is filled with them! Just reach out and you'll find people. Isn't that what you did to meet the Four Dragons? My friends will come. We will help you, please trust me."

"Leave me alone, kid," Hak muttered. Shi-woo set down the tray and slid it under the bars. Without another word he left.

Shi-woo left the prison area. As he walked back to the kitchen he ran into Zeno.

"Hi lad!" Zeno grinned. His face turned the moment he saw Shi-woo's face. "What's wrong?"

"The King is... Different than I thought. We probably shouldn't have been given this job," Zeno put a hand on Shi-woo's head.

"Cheer up! There's not much we can do, we took these jobs as part of the plan. The best thing we can do right now is get the preparations in order."

"Thanks Zeno."

"Other than that, Zeno did his task! We're ahead of schedule! Tomorrow we can report to Little Miss!"

"Is that so? So where did you put them?"

"No worries! Zeno will show the lad later! But doesn't the lad have something to do right now?"

"Oh right! See you later Zeno!"

* * *

It had been a long time since Shi-woo felt so anxious. A week had passed since his encounter with the King. With every passing day, he felt the atmosphere around the castle grow more intense. The castle workers were helpless against their new situation. They could only watch the shift from the sidelines.

The morning of the execution, Shi-woo woke up as usual. His roommates had already left for the morning. He got ready as usual and entered the servants' dining room.

"Hey! Mornin' sleepy head!" one man sitting at the table waved.

"Morning," Shi-woo yawned, sitting at the first available seat. Shun came by and placed breakfast in front of him. Shi-woo looked around. "Where's Zeno?"

"That kid? He left earlier saying he was going to pay his respects or something," someone responded.

"Well today is a big day," a woman replied.

"Shi-woo, are you going to watch with us?" Shun asked.

"Maybe, I don't know yet."

"It'd be good to pay our respects afterwards," she responded.

"Yeah. I guess I'll join."

"Wonderful! Now we have very little chores to do this morning. Do you want to get good seats and watch the people coming in?"

"That sounded morbid in a way."

"It was? I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Shi-woo sighs. He hurriedly finishes eating his breakfast. He hung around the dining room until Shun and a few others left to watch the crowd. He followed them to the courtyard. There were other castle workers milling about. Shi-woo found an ideal spot just above where Zeno hid their things. Shun came right next to him.

"It'll be starting soon," she said.

"Yeah, soon," he sighed. He saw Zeno join the other castle workers nearby. He couldn't spot any of the others in the crowd around the gallows. Across the way he saw a person in a cloak. By the height, he assumed it to be Shin-ah. That meant Nari was the only that had yet to arrive. "Soon..."


	21. Chapter 21

**Fun fact: There are about 6-7 chapters left of this story...**

* * *

Nari slid her hood closer to her face. She climbed the last few stairs that enter into Hiryuu Castle. She hid behind a few people as they entered, trying not to gain the soldiers' attention as she passed.

"Hey!" Nari froze, hearing the soldier shout. He walked towards towards her. With each step, the grip on her spear tightened. "What are you holding?"

"U-Um, I'm a huntress. These are animals I hunted today, I was going to sell them after the execution," Nari patted the spear on her shoulder. The end was covered in cloth similar to the one on the spearhead. Animals she had hunted were tied with string to the pole.

"Yeah I can see that, but what do you got? I'm asking to buy you know!" Nari flinched at his harsh tone, but responded regardless.

"S-Some rabbits and birds, sir. I-I can hunt a bear later if you need s-something bigger."

"I'll take two rabbits and a bird."

"Thank you, sir," he paid her and Nari handed him what he requested. She walked on through the doors and to the edge of the crowd. Once near the crowd, she let out a sigh of relief. Her encounter with the soldier, left her heart pounding in her chest.

Nari looked around the courtyard. A huge gallow stood in the middle. People crowded all sides, engulfing the tall posts where it stood. She easily spotted Shi-woo and Zeno standing within the small crowd of servants milling about in the halls. She started walking around the outer edge of the crowd, trying to find an ideal spot to launch the signal. After some walking, Nari found her ideal spot. There were guards nearby, but this was the only place she knew the signal could be launched from. She planted her feet and waited.

She waited, revising the plan in her head over and over again. Once this was over, they could save her father. She sighed, recounting the events that happened a few weeks ago.

* * *

"What do you mean the King Hak is being executed?!" Yoon shouted at Nari. She didn't look up.

"Kai is taking over, that's why. They want to make an example out of the king and the Five Generals to ensure the Five Tribes won't rebel," Nari replied. "At least, that's what I think."

"But why not do it earlier?" Shi-woo asked. "I mean those rumors started floating around months ago!"

"I don't know. I really don't know."

"Hak is our friend, we can't let him die like this!" Yoon said.

"Oh? So how many times have you visited, him?" Jae-ha challenged. Yoon gave no reply. "That's what I thought. None of us have been very good friend to Hak recently. What makes you think that it'll be all roses and sunshine if we suddenly waltz in there and free him before the execution? And I'm not talking about how the soldiers will react."

"Jae-ha! We still need to do something!" Kija retorted. "Maybe we haven't been around these past few years, but that doesn't change that he was our friend!"

"Then why haven't you visited?! Why hasn't any of us visited?!" he growled. "Maybe we wouldn't be in this mess if we had been there! If we haven't cared in years then why do we care now?!"

"Dad, calm down," Jin-jun said in a low voice. "You're blaming everybody. You're even blaming yourself again."

"I... I want to save Hak. I really do. But I don't know how we will. I don't know how he'll react having us all together, but we never bothered seeing him again. Especially me, I was the first to leave and I never went back. I should've helped him after Yona's death, but I didn't."

"Jae-ha..."

"Ryokuryuu, it's amazing that we're all here and together again," Zeno spoke up. "The Original Dragons, I... I promised to see them again. In the end, I never did. The fact that we're together again shows we have deeper bonds than even the Original Dragons."

"Zeno is right," Kija stated. "No matter what, I think it'll be fine."

"If... If we save the King and as for his help," Shi-woo started, "then we could easily save Nari's father!"

"Huh? Oh, right," she responded.

"So we're going to save Hak, huh?" Jae-ha said.

"Sorry, Nari, it looks like we'll be putting your goal aside for now," Yoon said.

"I-It's alright... I'll help in anyway I can!"

"Let's see, I sort of have a rough plan in mind. But it's going to take a lot of prep work in the castle."

"Zeno can sneak in!" Zeno said. "Zeno knows a lot about Hiryuu Castle and he can use his appearance to pretend to be a castle worker!"

"Oh! That's a great idea! Let's see... Shi-woo could you go with Zeno as well. It may be a two person job. Find where Hak and anybody important is being held and reassure them of our help."

"I'll do my best," Shi-woo nodded.

"Now we just need some sort of signal on the day of the execution..."

"Perhaps we should sneak in a firework?" Jae-ha suggested.

"Maybe... But how would we light it without any guards noticing?"

"Um!" Nari called out. "Let me take care of the signal! I'll make sure it's flashy so all of us can see it!"

"Oh? What'll the signal be?" Kija asked.

"I... I only have a small idea of what it'll be. But when you see it, you'll know it!"

* * *

As part of the plan they created that night, Nari stood alone from her companions. Her heart was still pounding as she waited to release her signal.

A large _gong_ echoed throughout the courtyard. A hush fell among the crowd. A soldier stepped onto the gallows. He stood by a lever, patiently waiting. Two more soldiers marched onto the gallow's platform. Between them walked King Hak, his hands tied behind his back. He did no resisting as he stepped under the rope. The two soldiers stepped back. The first soldier started reciting something to the crowd. From Nari's spot, it sounded only like garble.

As the soldier spoke to the crowd, Nari dropped her spear. In a single motion, she pulled out her bow from under her cloak and nocked an arrow. She lifted it and started pulling back the string.

A guard noticed her and shouted to his words fell on deaf ears. Nari could only hear her heartbeat and the drivel of the soldier on the platform. The guards drew closer, but it was too late for them. She aimed her arrow.

In a few short seconds, the string slipped from her fingers and the arrow flew through the air. She felt rough hands grab her and yank her hood off. It didn't matter. Nari's eyes were glued to the soaring arrow.

It hit the soldier on the platform in his leg. Startled and wounded, he fell off the platform. A victorious smile crawled it's way onto Nari's lips.

The signal was up. Now it began.


	22. Chapter 22

**Fun fact: Shi-woo was originally supposed to be a stable boy.**

* * *

What are you supposed to feel when you stand in front of the gallows? Some people felt fear. They became terrified of their horrid fate. Others, like Lili, felt a peculiar sense of calm wash over them. That calmness was what Hak felt. It seemed that ever since Yona's death, he couldn't do anything right. He couldn't stop his friends from leaving, he couldn't protect his castle, he couldn't protect his country, he couldn't even protect his own daughter.

He closed his eyes, remembering how he tried sending her somewhere safe. But shortly after, Kai soldiers burst into the castle. They threw down bloodied remnants of his daughter's hair and belongings. They had killed the princess. His old self would've pummeled the Kai soldiers into the ground. However the longer he stared at the remnants, the longer every ounce of strength drained from his body. Next thing he knew, he was staring at the metal bars of a prison cell.

He gazed at the gallows, not as a king about to be executed, but as a man who had nothing. The soldiers pushed him along and up the steps of the platform. Their wood creaked with every step. The crowd remained in a stunned silence. Their king stood before them. His elegant clothes stripped into the plain clothes of a commoner. His crown was nowhere to be seen. Ghastly eyes stared at nothing ahead.

Hak felt empty. This was the end and he felt nothing. The soldier rambled on about Hak. About how his sacrifice would be good for Kouka. Hak would be surprised if anybody actually believed him. He closed his eyes. He felt comfort knowing that soon he would see Yona and his daughter again.

Hak heard a scream. The soldier who had been rambling fell off the platform, an arrow sticking straight out of his knee. Hak looked for where the arrow could have been shot. Near the back of the crowd was a struggling group of soldiers. Red hair. Through the struggles Hak saw red hair. His daughter was here.

"Nari!" Hak shouted without another thought. He wished for nothing more than to fly to her side. Soldiers swarmed the platform, each reaching out to grasp the lever to kill the king. Hak whipped around. Now he had a reason not to die. He had to save Nari.

A soldier lunged at him, but Hak kicked him away. He struggled against the ropes around his wrists. They were bound too tightly for him to break. Hak knew that his efforts were like a fish struggling in a net. He couldn't escape, but he had to try. Then a miracle happened.

It rained. The rain wasn't made from water, but blades instead. Soldiers fell one after another, tumbling off the stairs and platform. The wooden platform shook as a large figure fell from the sky. It pummeled several soldiers that still stood.

"That was some signal, eh Hak?" it asked. Hak felt frozen. He wondered if he was dead or having a very weird dream (something akin to a nightmare).

"Jae-ha?" he asked. The figure turned around with a familiar smile.

"Yo! Long time no see!" he smoothly replied while kicking another soldier that was trying to clamor up the stairs.

"But... How...?"

"I'll explain later, but right now let me cut that rope for you," he easily cut through the rope binding Hak's wrists.

"Thanks..." he replied, still somewhat mystified. In a moment he snapped out of it. "Nari!" he scanned the chaos. He could no longer see her within the panicking crowd.

"Nari? She should be fine," Jae-ha said.

"Huh?"

"First and foremost we need to get off these gallows. More soldiers will be coming and this is not an ideal place to fight."

"I can't believe I'm taking orders from Droopy Eyes."

"I can't believe you're going back to calling me Droopy Eyes."

* * *

The moment Shi-woo saw the soldier fall off the platform, he sprung into action. He leaped over the railing and onto the ground below. He started to furiously dig through the thick brush, searching for his concealed shield and the weapon Zeno had taken.

"Shi-woo! What are you doing?! We need to leave now!" Shun called to him. He felt the smooth metal of the weapon and a moment later he found his shield. He grabbed both.

"Hey! What are you doing with those!" a nearby soldier shouted, drawing his sword.

"I-I-I'm j-just..." he backed up, readying his shield.

"Gah!" the soldier fell over as a heavy object barreled into him.

"Lad!" Zeno jumped away from the soldier and in front of Shi-woo.

"Zeno?!" Shun gasped.

"Why you-!" he struck Zeno. Zeno defended himself with his arm. Shun screamed as it fell to the ground.

"Lad! Go now!" Zeno shouted, a disgusting crackling sound came from his dismembered arm. They watched as Zeno's arm came back to his body and melded together as if nothing happened. "Zeno will hold him off then free the captives!"

"Will you be alright?!"

"If this was enough to do me in, Zeno would've died a long time ago."

"I-I'll see you after the battle!" Shi-woo rushed into the chaos. He had to find somebody.

* * *

"So tell me again why we had to rush head first into a horde of soldiers?" Hak asked, punching the closest soldier away.

"For your next few surprises," Jae-ha grinned. He leaped into the air, releasing waves of blades. Hak got ready to attack another soldier, but instead he fell on his own. Behind him stood a white mass of scales.

"White Snake?!" Hak shouted. Kija lowered his claw, but then turned around to slash a charging soldier.

"It's been a while, Hak," Kija replied.

"Who else is here that I should know about?"

"Just about all of us, with a few additional people," Jae-ha stated as he landed. Soldiers started flying from the back of the group. Soon a blue streak cut down the soldiers in front of the small group.

"Shin-ah?" Hak asked. Shin-ah nodded. Ao jumped off of Shin-ah and ran over to Hak to greet him.

"F-Father!" red streaked through the pathway Shin-ah opened up. It collided into Hak.

"Nari?" Hak lightly touched her head, not sure if the red haired girl clinging to him was real.

"Father I was so worried!" her words slightly muffled by his chest.

"I... I thought you had died. I thought I'd never see you again," he hugged her back.

"Father, I can't breathe..."

"Sorry!" Hak immediately released her. Tears streamed down Nari's face.

"As much as I'm for touching reunions, we're in the middle of battle," Jae-ha reminded.

"Got a problem, Droopy Eyes?"

"You're unarmed so I advise you to be alert at this time," Kija stated.

"White Snake, you're unarmed too."

"Huh?"

"Droopy Eyes? White Snake?" Nari asked.

"It's what your father used to call us," Jae-ha responded. "I half-expected you to start calling us that too during our travels."

"Wait, you guys knew?!"

"All along," Kija said.

"Not like it wasn't obvious," Jae-ha said before jumping into the air.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Hak told Nari. He suddenly grabbed her and ducked as a soldier's sword sliced the air they had been in. Hak kicked the soldier's legs then his stomach. "But we'll have to do that later."

"Hak, do you want me to bring her somewhere safer?" Jae-ha asked as he landed.

"Jae-ha! You know I can fight!"

"Yes, but this battlefield isn't good for daughters to be on," he joked. He swung his leg to hit the nearest soldier. Instead the soldier was suddenly knocked aside. Jae-ha nearly fell over trying to divert his leg's direction. The one who hit the soldier ducked with a small squeal.

"Jin-jun?!" he shouted. "You were supposed to evacuate the citizens!"

"S-Sorry dad..." she stuttered.

"So you were saying..." Hak said.

"We evacuated all the citizens then Jin-jun offered to bring me to everybody else," Yoon entered from behind her.

"Yoon!"

"Hey Thunder Beast," he said, walking closer to the middle of the group. Having no weapons nor the ability to fight, he stuck close to the group.

"Everyone!" Shi-woo ran towards them, holding his shield and a long weapon. Hak defensively struck out his fist to hit Shi-woo, but stopped just shy from Shi-woo's nose.

"You're... that kid..." Hak remembered.

"Shi-woo!" Nari hugged him, leaving Hak somewhat mystified.

"Nari, everyone, it looks like things are going well," he replied, trying to ignore the glares from Hak. "U-Um your majesty? H-Here's a weapon for you," Shi-woo gave him the long weapon.

"My glaive?" Hak asked, unwrapping the string holding the cloth to it. He looked at the group of old friends gathered around him, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "Just like old times, eh?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Fun fact: It's been almost a year since I first came up with RDFW.**

* * *

"They just keep coming," Hak growled. Despite thinning the numbers tremendously since the group came together, there were still Kai soldiers pouring out of any area they hadn't yet cleared.

"What? Getting tired Hak?" Jae-ha joked. "Maybe you're getting too old for this."

"Like you're to speak, Droopy Eyes. You're getting slower."

"Am not. In fact I feel completely energized."

"Strange, me as well," Kija added. Shin-ah nodded in agreement.

"That's because the divine powers of the Dragon Gods are strongest here in the castle," a figure leaped in, slamming a soldier into the ground. "So when fighting here, all of the dragons feel energized."

"Zeno!" Nari smiled.

"Zeno! You overdid it again!" Yoon shouted, pointing to Zeno's ripped and bloodied clothes. Underneath his skin was covered with bright yellow scales.

"Ah sorry, sorry. Zeno had some difficulties keeping everyone safe," he said.

"Everyone?" Hak asked. War cries filled the castle. Streams of Kouka soldiers ran out from the castle halls, jumping over ledges, trampling plants. They confronted the Kai soldiers with whatever weapons they had.

"Good work, Zeno," Kija said.

"Thanks Hakuryuu!" Zeno grinned back. "Oh by the way, hello again Mister!"

"Hey Zeno. You look exactly the same as when I last saw you."

"Well Zeno doesn't age so..."

"I might be a little envious," Jae-ha commented.

"Focus on battle a bit more!" Yoon snapped as a wave of soldiers rushed forward. It only took a few brief moments to fend them off.

"Yoon, don't be so uptight!" Nari called to him. "We've got this!"

"I know. It's just that it'll be troublesome if one of you idiots get hurt."

"Aw, Yoon, you do care."

"Nari! Pay attention!" Shi-woo jumped in front of her, blocking an attack from a soldier. Nari countered.

"Sorry," she smiled apologetically.

"Lord Hak!" Tae-woo waved from the castle's halls. "We've got this area covered! Move on ahead!"

"Thanks!" Hak waved. "Droopy eyes, cover the walls. Take down the archers."

"On it!" Jae-ha jumped away.

"White Snake and Shin-ah, take the west wing. Zeno you take the east wing. Nari stick close to me."

"I know father..." Nari sighed.

"Eh?! Father?!" Shi-woo looked between Hak and Nari.

"Got a problem, kid?" Hak asked.

"N-None at all sir! I-I mean your majesty!"

"Good cause I don't know where to send you."

"Thunder Beast, I'll go with Zeno," Yoon said.

"A-And me! My dad told me to stay close to Yoon!" Jin-jun said.

"Alright, when this is over let's reconvene."

"Got it!" everybody went their separate ways. Shi-woo followed Nari and Hak.

"Nari, you never said your father was the king!" Shi-woo whisper-yelled to her as they ran.

"Ah, sorry I was told not to tell anybody. But Yoon and the Dragons figured it out anyways."

"Well yeah, but how was I supposed to know?! They all knew each other!"

"Sorry," Shi-woo sighed.

"This is completely bizarre to me. You need to tell me everything later."

"Don't worry, I will!" she smiled.

"I don't like that I'm hearing so much chatting!" Hak called. He was the only one fighting in the small group.

"Sorry!" Nari called back.

"Y-Yes, s-sorry," Shi-woo fidgeted.

They ran to an open area of the castle. Hak suddenly stopped and put out an arm, stopping the two teenagers behind him. He pushes them back before jumping away himself. A second later, a wave of arrows hit the ground they had just been standing at.

"Kid, watch over Nari. I'm going to take down those archers!" Hak yelled. He started running towards the wall. Nari dropped her spear and took out her bow. She took aim at the soldiers on the wall. She released an arrow, taking down one archer. When the next wave of arrows descended upon them, both ducked behind Shi-woo's shield. Nari stood again and once again aimed for another archer.

Hak made it to the wall and sped up the ladder. The archers focused their attention solely on him. From the ground, Nari took out several more archers while Hak fought them at the source.

"Incoming!" Shi-woo yelled.

While they were focusing on the archers, several soldiers with swords had revealed themselves. Nari immediately dropped her bow and grabbed her spear off the ground. She charged at the nearest soldier, cutting him down. With a twirl she took down two more. A soldier tried sneaking up on her from behind, but Nari blocked his attack. He tried forcing her down, but Nari stood her ground.

"Nari!" she heard Shi-woo yell. From behind her, one soldier had gotten up. His sword was raised to slice her. That moment of distraction allowed for the soldier she was holding back to overpower her. Nari fell to the ground. It happened in a flash. Dark red dyed her light blue dress.

But it wasn't hers.

To her horror, Shi-woo stood above her. Instead of Nari, he took both hits. Shi-woo fell to the ground, a trail of red liquid falling with him. Nari's head was spinning. To many emotions and thoughts rang through her head. It hurt. It felt that her brain and heart had been pierced instead of Shi-woo.

For a moment she blacked out. When she came to, she was standing up, spear in hand. Both soldiers lay lifeless on the ground and her spearhead was the color of her hair. Nari immediately fell to the ground, she grabbed Shi-woo's body and shook him slightly.

"Shi-woo? Hey, Shi-woo. Wake up. Please wake up," her surroundings became blurry. Was she crying? But there were no sobs. In fact she couldn't hear anything. The sounds of battle that were close just moments ago sounded miles away.

"Nari," a calm voice, surprisingly close, cut into the silence. Nari looked up to see her father standing above her.

"F-Father..." she felt a lump in her throat. "Shi-woo... Shi-woo he..."

"I know. I saw," Hak responded. Suddenly he grabbed Nari by the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder. A second later he did the same with Shi-woo. "I'm taking you two somewhere safe and hidden," he started running. He ran back to the castle. Luckily less Kai soldiers were around. Periodically Hak would stop to look around or kick a soldier away. Finally he stopped for good. He entered a room. First he laid Shi-woo down then put Nari's feet on the ground. Nari immediately recognized it as her own room.

"You two stay here until the end of the battle. I'll find Yoon," Hak said. He handed Nari his glaive. Nari looked down, realizing that in her despair she had dropped her weapons. "If anybody comes in here fend them off. I'll be back soon," Hak left the room.

Nari stood in her spot for a few minutes. Her room was exactly the same as when she left it, spare for her bleeding friend on the bed. Nari sat down on the edge of her bed next to where Shi-woo's head rested. His eyes were closed and remained that way.

"Hey Shi-woo," Nari called. He was unresponsive. She laid a hand on his chest. A small groan of pain left his lips and Nari retracted her hand as if she had touched something hot. A moment later she hesitantly brushed her fingertips over his forehead. She brushed away a few strands of his messy, dark blonde hair.

"Shi-woo, Yoon will be here soon. Just wait a little longer," she said softly. "Hey, I don't know if this is the best time, but let's talk. Like we usually do. I'll tell you a story, alright? Yeah," Nari felt choked up. "Let's see... I know you'll like this one. This is the story of a lonely princess..."


	24. Chapter 24

**Fun fact: I remember why I named Nari. Nari means "lily" which is a flower that represents death and the soul returning to innocence. Nari was the cause of Yona's death hence a name meaning "lily."**

 **Additional fun fact: Lilies are associated with the Greek goddess, Hera, the goddess of childbirth and motherhood. That part was completely coincidental.**

* * *

Yona lay bundled up in blankets. She felt too weak to sit up. Yoon had placed her newborn daughter in her arms before leaving. The small princess lay quiet, listening to her mother's heartbeat.

"How are you doing?" the curtains opened to reveal Kouka's Thunder Beast. Yona smiled.

"Tired. Very tired," she said softly. It took a lot of energy to lift up their daughter and place her into Hak's arms.

"You should rest."

"You think?" Yona tiredly smiled back. Hak brushed a few of Yona's locks from her face.

"Thought of a name yet?"

"Nari."

"Nari, huh?" Hak smiled and took Yona's hand.

"Yeah. Isn't a pretty name?" she responded quietly. The next few moments were blissful and like a dream, but they quickly turned into a nightmare. "Take care of..." her words trailed off. Yona's hand went limp. Her breathing stopped all together.

"Yo..na...? Yona!" Hak shook her. Doctors and nurses rushed in like a tidal wave. No matter what the doctors did or how much her friends called, the red haired queen would not open her eyes.

Yona had died.

* * *

It was calm. Calm and quiet. Birds sang lovely melodies, the golden sun warmed every bone in her body, the smell of flowers filled every corner of the garden. Nari sat in silence among the beautiful garden.

"Princess!" her attendant, Shun, called. "It's time for your lessons!" Nari sighed, but got up regardless. Her blue dress and robes fell to the grass.

"Yes, I am coming," she called back. She picked up the front of her dress and walked to the stairs leading to the balcony. Shun met her there and escorted her to the library.

As they walked the halls of the palace, they met a familiar face. Decked in elegant robes and the insignia of the red dragon on his necklace's pendant was King Hak, Nari's father.

"Good morning, father," she bowed to him.

"Morning Nari," he smiled slightly back. The assistant next to him held a tray with a tower of scrolls piled on. Nari saw this, but decided to ask her question anyways.

"Will you be able to train me again today?"

"Hm... If you finish your lessons and I finish my work then yes, we'll train."

"Thank you, father. Please do your best."

"I will, thank you. Now it's time for you to go off to your lessons."

"Yes, I am on my way," she bowed before walking away with Shun. Once a safe distance away, Nari sighed. That was his usual answer for 'no.'

"Why the long face, Princess?" a friendly voice asked. Nari looked up to see Sky Tribe General Wei standing nearby.

"General Wei! Will you spar with me after my lessons?"

"Is King Hak too busy?"

"Seems so," Wei thought a moment before shrugging.

"Sure, why not? Beats training regular soldiers."

"Thank you General Wei."

"No problem. You'll probably want to blow off some steam anyways since Lord Byung-chul is coming."

"Lord Byung-chul?! Tell him I'm not here! Tell him I'm sick!"

"If you were sick then Lord Byung-chul would try to take care of you."

"No..." Nari groaned.

"Chin up. You'll be in lessons during that time. I think he'll understand."

"I doubt it," Nari sighed.

"Why wouldn't he? Weren't you two childhood friends?"

"As if! Even when we were younger he tried putting moves on me!"

"Princess, I will keep Lord Byung-chul away for the time being. In the meantime please focus on your studies," Shun says.

"Thank you," Nari bows. Shun and Wei walked in the opposite direction. Nari continued her walk to the library. "I wish something interesting would happen to me," she sighed.

* * *

Nari felt frozen in place. Was this actually happening? If it did, how? Just a few short days ago, she was going to lessons as usual. When suddenly her father called for her.

"Wha-what?"

"I'll be sending you to live away from the castle," Hak stood in front of her. His expression did not waver. "An old friend has agreed to take you in for a few months. He lives secluded in a forest so you won't be found."

"B-But I- Wh-why?"

"I cannot discuss those matter with you. When you return I will be sure to tell you everything. Before then your departure is in two days."

"Is that what happened?" Won-il sat next to her. The two watched as servants loaded up the carriage. She didn't bring much, after all she had been told she'd be in a small house in the forest.

"Yeah," she mumbled. Won-il sighed.

"Think of this as an opportunity. You could visit me in Chi'shin. I'm sure my parents would openly welcome you and keep you safe."

"I doubt my guards would allow me to leave the forest."

"Then-"

"Won-il your constant optimism is great sometimes, but I don't want it right now."

"Fine," he sighed, patting her back. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask me. And get me a souvenir or something."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll remember to bring you back a leaf," they watch the servants for a little longer. A guard soon approaches them.

"Ready to go, Princess?" he asks.

"Yeah," she stands up. "Bye Won-il."

"Bye Princess Nari," he briefly hugs her. He was the only one who had come to say goodbye. Nari follows the guard to the carriage. He helped her into the carriage. She stood on the step, one foot in the carriage.

"Wait!" a voice boomed across the courtyard. Hak stood behind Won-il. Nari jumped down from the carriage. Hak ran across the courtyard to confront his daughter.

"Father," she said when he stopped in front of her. Hak grabbed a string from around his neck. He took it off and grabbed Nari's hand, placing it in her palm. She looked at it to find it was a simple necklace with a lapis lazuli stone charm on it.

"That stone is supposed to bring happiness. Your mother gave it to me as a gift a long time ago, now I'm giving it to you," Nari stared at it for a few moments. Hak leaned his forehead against hers. "Nari, you're my daughter. No matter what I will always love you," he kissed her forehead before walking away. Nari climbed back into the carriage. Once the doors closed she released the lump in her throat. Sobs racked her body and tears slid down her jawline.

She watched Hiryuu Castle start to fade from view. Each little bump and glance made her cry harder. She gripped the necklace in her hands. She felt her nails digging into her skin, but did nothing to open her palm and look at the blue stone. She didn't stop crying until they were well past Kuuto. Until forest was all she could see for miles. That's when she decided to lie down and get some rest.


	25. Chapter 25

**Fun fact: I had expected the story to be finished months ago and because of that most of the earlier chapters feel a little too short and rushed to me.**

* * *

To say Nari's awakening was rough was an understatement. The carriage suddenly lurched forward, causing her to tumble off the seat and to the floor below. That immediately woke her up. She sat up, rubbing her head.

"Wha-?" she looked around, realizing she was still in the carriage. It seemed a little dark out, as if the sun had just a little more life to give before night came. At first she thought they had arrived, but the commotion outside said otherwise.

There was a lot of yelling. The horses on the other carriage were crying in alarm and stamping their hooves into the ground. They were frightened, something was wrong. She lifted the veil over the window and peered out. To her surprise and horror, soldiers she had never seen before were attacking her guards. She gasped and fell back down, hoping none of them saw her. Nari didn't know what to do. She sat frozen in the carriage as she heard her guards outside being harmed.

The door to the carriage was soon pried open, revealing the scared princess inside. It was one of the strange soldiers.

"The princess is in here!" he shouted. Nari felt frozen. The soldiers pulled her from the carriage. She tried resisting, but it was like trying to fight the rain as it fell. She stopped resisting and they dragged her. She heard her feet scrapping against the ground as the soldiers held her up by the arms.

"What are you doing with those?" one soldier asked.

"I'm going to cut her hair."

"Cut her- why do you need to cut her hair?!"

"Well I mean we're going to need proof that we actually killed her."

"We're bringing the princess back to Hiryuu Castle! What proof do you need?!"

"For my friends back home," she heard a small snip from the back of her head.

"That was completely unnecessary."

"Well the princess's hair is really pretty and-"

Nari suddenly rammed into the nearest soldier, knocking him over. She then twisted out of the grip of the other soldier holding her. Freed, she scrambled to stand up and grabbed a nearby thick branch as a pretend weapon. The soldiers pulled out their swords and slowly approached her.

"Just calm down and come with us..." one soldier said. There were six of them, too many for her to handle on her own.

However Nari was the daughter of one of the most powerful warriors in Kouka. She had been training with the King and the Sky Tribe general for years. Yet...

She ran.

She dropped her stick and ran deep into the forest. She stumbled over the brush, clawing at branches to push them out of the way or keep herself from falling.

However Nari soon found herself cornered. A rushing river swirled in front of her. The soldiers were coming closer. They were within sight with their swords drawn.

"She's over here!" one soldier shouted. The others started running and gathering towards her. Instinctively, she backed away and onto the rocks of the river. She was shaking in fright.

"There's no where to run princess," they took small steps to close in on her. She took a step back. But her foot felt no ground, neither did the other foot. She had slipped and plummeted into the river.

Her panic worsened. She clawed at the water, but found nothing. All the sounds were muffled around her. Her tongue was surrounded by the river water. She was moving, but not on her own. Nari was cold.

She continued clawing at nothing. Hoping to reach the surface and get some air. Her body was rapidly draining of strength. Just when she thought hope was lost, her hands touched something. She clung to it with all her might and used it to climb out of the frightening waters.

A tree had fallen across the river. It's branches extending into the water. The water rushed around those branches. Thanks to that Nari was able to taste the sweet air. She grabbed onto the tree's trunk and rested there for a few minutes. Coughs escaped her throat and her body rejected the mass of water she had taken in. But she was safe for now.

After her fits had calmed down, Nari hoisted herself onto the tree's trunk. She maneuvered her way across the wood and past its branches until she finally reached land. Nari knew she was on the other side of the riverbank now. In any case, she was safe from the soldiers for now. How far away were they? She didn't know. Nor did she care. The minute her foot reached the dirt, she collapsed. Tired, cold, and alone Nari felt her eyelids grow heavy. She stared at her open palm as she slowly drifted to sleep.

"Heh... A strong that brings happiness... I wonder where I lost it..." Nari muttered to herself. Then she let sleep wash over her.

* * *

 _Who...? Someone is calling for me..._

 _Father?_

 _No... This voice is softer. Someone important to me. Shi... Shi...? Who is it?_

 _Why do I feel so sad?_

The leaves were rustling. The voice calling her was gone. Instead birds chirped as if they had no care in the world. After listening to their song for a little bit, Nari decided to open her eyes. She didn't find herself looking up at a canopy of trees as she had been expecting. A thatched roof stood over her. Looking around she lay in an unfamiliar house.

Her entire body felt sore, but nevertheless she sat up. Her limbs' screams rose to her throat as a groan.

"Are you awake?" a smile blonde haired man sat a few feet away.

"Ah y-yes..." she rubbed her head. To her surprise her hair was perfectly dry.

"That's a relief!" the man smiled. "You were asleep for five days! You're lucky the gods told me where to find you!"

"Oh?" Nari was too out of it to really comprehend those words.

"I had somebody close to me come by and make sure you were alright. He was really busy and had to leave before you woke up, but he treated some of the injuries you got. He told me that you were fine and you just needed plenty of rest at this point."

"Mhm."

"I'm really glad you're alright, Princess Nari."

"Yeah- wait what?!"

"You're Princess Nari, right?"

"Y-Yeah! But how did you know?!"

"My name is Ik-su. I'm the priest that your father asked to take you in for a little while."

"Eh?! Seriously!"

"Of course!" Ik-su smiled.

"So... Was that all a dream? Those strange soldiers killing my guards and chasing me?" Ik-su's smile disappeared.

"Unfortunately it wasn't. The gods had told me that you were in danger. That you would survive and where I would find you."

"The gods...?" Ik-su smiled at her.

"Rest up a bit more. I'll make you something warm to eat."

"Thank you, um, Ik-su..."

"Of course!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Fun fact: Mi-yeon is a combination of both of her parents' names. After I had named her, I found a better combination, Mi-yun/Mi-yoon (can't remember which), but it was too late to change it.**

* * *

Ik-su's home was comfortable. It was far from civilization, but there was a garden for vegetables and fruits and Ik-su often spoke of someone who visited and would bring other foods.

Nari quickly recovered and spent her days peacefully helping Ik-su around his house. A little over a week had passed since she woke up and could move. That morning it was quiet. The priest wasn't fumbling trying to make breakfast or clean something he had dropped or broken. It was strange. Ik-su was usually around when she woke up.

"Ik-su?!" she called, looking around the house. "Ik-su!" she wandered to the storage house. He wasn't there either. Finally she wandered into the woods. Cautiously she followed a small path. Nari hadn't been out to the woods since she got here, but Ik-su often went somewhere in the woods to pray.

The path soon opened up, revealing a cliff with a beautiful waterfall behind it. Ik-su sat on the cliff, a safe way from the edge.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" she rushed forward to the cliff's edge.

"Princess!"

"Ik-su do you always come here?!"

"Most of the time, yes."

"I can see why! It's so pretty!" she grinned.

"Princess, did you need me for something?"

"Hm? Oh, no. You weren't around this morning so I went looking for you."

"That's very kind of you," they stood in silence as Nari marveled at the waterfall. "Princess, did you know that you look a lot like your mother?"

"My mother?" Nari pulled away from the waterfall to stare to Ik-su. "I've heard it from Miss Lili, but I never met my mother so I don't know... Did you know her?" Ik-su nodded.

"I met Queen Yona a long time ago."

"What... Was she like?"

"Strong, not just physically, but also mentally. When I first met her, she hadn't known or experienced much. But I was able to watch her blossom into an amazing leader."

"I've heard many great things about her, but it's not like I've ever met her. I don't feel anything when I hear about my mother. Is that bad?"

"Well I'm sure a time will come when you will understand your mother's feelings and you will feel something," Ik-su said.

"Can we stop talking about my mother for now? Ik-su why did you come out here this morning?"

"A long time ago, I received a prophecy about you and I think it's about to happen."

"Huh?! Me?!"

"Did you know that you are the child of the Red Dragon?"

"Of Hiryuu?!"

"Sort of. He didn't want me to tell you, but the reason Hak, your father, sent you out here was because of a threat from the Kai kingdom."

"From Kai...? Will he be alright?!" Ik-su shakes his head.

"Do you want to help him?"

"Of course! He may have wanted me to stay out here and be safe, but he's still my father. I don't want him to be hurt!"

"That's good to hear. But in order to help him you must reunite the Four Dragon Warriors."

"The Four Dragon Warriors? How can I?" Ik-su smiled at her.

"I have a friend, the one who checked up on you. His name is Yoon. I'll write him a letter and he'll help you."

"But why the Four Dragon Warriors? Can't I just find any powerful warriors?"

"You could, but you must find the Four Dragon Warriors. The prophecy said that when the Red Dragon breathes its final breath, the Four Dragons will part. However only the Red Dragon's hatchling can bring them together and fulfill the Red Dragon's final wish."

"The Red Dragon's final wish? What is it?"

"I'm not sure myself. However, for now reunite the Four Dragons and save your father. Then I am sure the wish will reveal itself."

"Thank you Ik-su. When this is all over, I'll visit again," Ik-su smiled at her.

"Good luck."

* * *

"Ugh... Aren't you supposed to receive things on your birthday, not sell your things?" Nari sighed. She was hungry. Ik-su had told her that the town Yoon was in was only a few days away. She had greatly underestimated "a few days." She had only brought enough food for about a day or two. Turns out it would be almost a week long trip by foot. Either that or Nari was just slow. Regardless she was hungry, without equipment, and had no money.

Nari had decided to sell the only dress she had left from the castle. Ik-su had allowed her to have an old and slightly torn dress. It was light blue and looked to have been sloppily mended a long time ago. Nevertheless it was something to wear instead of her elegant robes, which she was now selling.

She walked to a stall selling intricate dresses and accessories. The man behind it looked uninterested in anything until she walked over.

"Excuse me, but do you buy dresses?" she asked.

"'Course! Lemme see what you want to sell," he smiled. She revealed her dress and placed it on his stall. The man examined it for a few minutes, periodically poking and feeling the fabric.

"So?" she asked.

"Hm... It's not worth that much," the man leaned back in his seat. Nari could hardly believe her ears. This was an expensive brocade dress crafted by the palace's tailor, who's work was revered among many nobles. It may not be one of her finer dresses (especially after drowning in it), but it was still worth at least a small fortune.

"Come again?"

"It's not worth that much. Probably about 1400 rin." Nari felt completely offended. She was Kouka's Princess! She had some of the nicest things that this man would never even imagine!

"What do you mean it's not worth that much?!" she shouted. She didn't care about the people who stared. "It's high quality fabric!"

"Ma'am this here fabric is no good and it was poorly made. You ain't gonna find any better offers around here."

"Fine! Then I'll take your offer!" she threw her arms up in surrender. At least she'd be able to buy something to eat.

"Miss-"

"What?!" she whipped around. Right now she couldn't deal with someone telling her to quiet down or something dumb like that. She found a boy near her age standing in front of her.

"I wouldn't trust a word this man says, he's a swindler," the boy states.

"A sw-swindler?" Nari felt dumb. Of all things she almost sold her precious dress to a swindler. The boy didn't look like a liar, but she didn't know if the boy was also trying to trick her.

"Alright, boy I think you've said enough. Ma'am here's your money," the man jingles the coins in a pouch.

"B-But-" she looks between the two.

"Hey! Take your money or the deal's off!"

"I can show you a better place to sell your things," Nari grabs her things, deciding to trust the boy.

"I'm sorry, but I guess the deal is off," she says. The man growls and the boy smiles in victory. The boy offered to take her to a better store. She followed him, but didn't say a word. She didn't want to trust him until he brought her to the store.

"So his name was Shi-woo," Nari sang the next day. He seemed kind. Because of him Nari was able to buy equipment for herself. She was pleased knowing she'd be able to sleep wrapped in blankets and probably hunt a little with her new spear. Her stomach growled, she hadn't eaten anything except berries for the past few days.

"I finally have some food!" Nari cheered. She opened up her new bag. To her surprise there was nothing edible in there. "Huh? I did buy food, didn't I?" she thought back to the previous day. That's when she realized she hadn't. She forgot to buy food. "What?! I knew I shouldn't have spent my extra money on a spear!" she cried, picking up her things.

The short walk back into town felt long. Her stomach was growling uncontrollably. She stopped in front of a restaurant, the aroma of food wafted through the air. After standing for a few moments, Nari decided to move on. She didn't have the money to eat there.

"Wait!" Nari turned around. She had never expected to meet a familiar face.

"Oh Mr. Shi-woo! We meet again!" Nari smiled.


	27. Chapter 27

**The final chapter! I have more to say in the author's note, but for now I'm sorry that it's so long. I couldn't find a good spot to split into a new chapter.**

 **Final fun fact: I've fully enjoyed writing this story  
**

* * *

Red hair cascaded down the sides of her face. Her lips pursed to the side, she tried rearranging a few stray strands. After a few futile attempts she let her hair down. Grabbing the fraying ribbon on her dresser, she tied her hair into a simple ponytail.

"It's only been a few months yet I can't believe I used to wear my hair in such an elegant fashion," Nari sighed at herself in the mirror. A few layers of her dress had been tossed aside. Accessories lay scattered across the floor, discarded as the princess figured out what she wanted.

"Princess, are you finished now?" Shun asked, picking up a few discarded items.

"Yeah. And don't worry about cleaning up, I'll do it later."

"No, no it is quite alright! It is my job!"

"Really, I'll clean it up later. It's my mess after all," Nari responded, starting to push Shun out of the room. Once both of them were out, Nari closed the door. "I'll be going now!" she waved.

She ran down the halls. Servants leaped out of her way. She passed by her father walking with Yoon. Hak had a bored expression on his face as Yoon blabbered on about politics or something of the sorts.

"Ah! Nari!" Hak called after her. Nari turned around for a brief moment, but kept her momentum.

"Hi! I'm in a hurry! I gotta visit Shi-woo!" she waved. "See you in training later!" she turned back around and continued running. The two friends exchanged looks.

"Does she know?" Yoon asked.

"I don't think so," Hak shrugged.

Nari ran to the infirmary. Inside were soldiers and guards still injured from the battle at the castle. Kai was forced out and King Hak once again took the throne. Despite many aspects of life returning to normal, there were still those that had died and were wounded. Shi-woo was among the many injured.

"Good morning, Princess," a few soldiers greeted. Nari happily returned their greetings. She came to Shi-woo's bed. He lay the same as he had been over the past few weeks.

"Hey Shi-woo," Nari greeted, not expecting a response back. She smiled sadly and started brushing the bangs from his forehead. "So where were we? I already caught up to when we met," she hummed. "I wonder if I should start retelling our adventure."

"Wouldn't that be a bit boring?" Nari blinked a few times. She found Shi-woo's eyes open.

"Wha-?!" Shi-woo sat up with a small groan.

"I mean, I already know what happens."

"Shi-Shi-Shi-woo!" she barreled into him, knocking him back down.

"Wah! Nari that hurts..." he groaned in pain.

"S-Sorry..." she sat up, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Why are you so surprised? I woke up yesterday."

"What?! Yesterday?! Nobody told me!"

"Oh? I was wondering why you didn't visit."

"You're oddly energetic for someone who almost died."

"I'm just happy that you're safe," Shi-woo smiled, sitting back up. Nari looked down, the tips of her ears started blending into her hair. "So? What happened?"

"What happened with what?"

"Yoon told me that the battle ended and that the Four Dragons left. He said he came back since he lived sort of close anyways."

"Oh yeah. They left," Nari frowned.

* * *

The castle was quiet. It was a stark contrast to the events from the past few days. First there was the battle, which Kouka won, then there was the large and loud celebration, and finally the quiet. Many people were passed out throughout the castle. Those that weren't shuffled around, working to clean up the remnants of battle. That's how Nari found them.

The seven stood near the entrance of the castle. Hak had a frown etched into his face. They all seemed to be talking about something and holding travel bags on their backs, all except Jae-ha whose sleeping daughter replaced his bag.

"What's going on?" Nari approached, rubbing her eyes.

"Nari! I didn't expect you to be up so early," Yoon commented.

"We're going home," Kija stated.

"Home?" Nari's heart sank. She had wanted and half expected them to stay.

"Sorry, we decided to return home to our families. Or in my case, bring this one back to Taenan," Jae-ha repositioned Jin-jun.

"But..." Nari frowned. She looked at Hak, hoping for him to agree with her. Hoping that he'd somehow talk his old friends out of leaving. However Hak returned her silent plea with a small shake of his head. "I... I hope you have safe travels," she said, unable to think of anything else.

"It's alright Little Miss! It's not going to be for forever!" Zeno hugged her.

"I know, but still..." Zeno let go and stepped back to join the others. Nari felt a strong hand on her head. She looked up to see Hak with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Have safe travels you guys," he said.

"Bye..." the father and daughter waved, sending the small group off.

* * *

"So they're gone, just like that," Shi-woo looked down.

"Yeah. But Jae-ha came back a few days ago and Shin-ah and Zeno came back last night."

"What?"

"What?"

"You said they left."

"Yeah. So that they could move here."

"You... You liar!" he shouted, lightly punching her. Nari laughed and leaned away from his punch. "I thought they were gone for good!"

"Hey, I never said they left for good. Yeah they left after the battle, but they came back. I was surprised too you know! Yoon came back the next day and told me the others were coming back as well."

"That's good. I'm glad that after all that, everybody can stay together."

"Me too. Father seems a lot happier too."

"Your father? Oh! Wait! You're the princess!"

"Yup, I'm the princess," Shi-woo groaned and fell back into his bed. "What's wrong?"

"No, it's just... How many people can honestly say they've met the princess?! Let alone travel with her!"

"I mean you, Yoon, the dragons, and Jin-jun-"

"It was rhetorical," he sighed.

"I'm sorry for not telling you. My father said I wasn't allowed to tell people who I was."

"Yet you told me your real name."

"I... Wasn't thinking, alright?!"

"It's fine. It's something you would do."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Yeah, yeah, stop flirting you love birds," Yoon walked in from behind.

"Yoon!" both Nari and Shi-woo's faces went bright red. Yoon just shrugged and knelt down beside Nari.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked Shi-woo.

"Yeah."

"Good. I'll change your bandages and we'll see if you can walk around."

"Right, thanks Yoon."

"And Nari?" Yoon turned to the princess quietly watching the exchange. "Why don't you leave for now."

"What?! But I want to stay!"

"Kija just arrived so I thought you'd want to greet him instead of watching your injured boyfriend here."

"What are you talking about?! We're not dating!" Nari stood up with a huff. She turned and stormed out.

Once she left the infirmary, she broke into a run. She ran around the castle searching for the white dragon.

"Ah!" she slid to a halt when she caught a glimpse of silver hair. Kija and his family stood in the hall talking with Jae-ha and Jin-jun. "Found you!" she smiled and ran over. "Kija, it's good to see you again!"

"Hello Nari, it's been a while," he replied.

"Ah! The old woman's here!" Min-jun proclaimed. Nari immediately pounced on him.

"What did you say?!" Min-jun cried out complaints while Kija tried calming the two down. Off to the side, Jae-ha was laughing hysterically.

"Jae-ha! What's so funny?!" Kija snapped.

"No... It's just... The apple doesn't fall far from the tree..."

"What's that supposed to mean, droopy eyes?" Hak approaches. He pulls Nari off of Min-jun. "Welcome back, White Snake. You're late."

"That's what I mean," Jae-ha responds.

"Hello Hak," Kija greeted.

"Now that you're here, we can start our meeting."

"Meeting?" Kija cocked his head.

"In the throne room so nobody'll bother us."

"You mean you," Nari piped in. "So nobody will bother you and you can hide from your work for a while."

"Be quiet."

"And the daughter catches on fast," Jae-ha chuckles. "But I guess it'll be a good chance to catch up."

"I suppose so," Kija shrugs.

"Shin-ah, Zeno, and Yoon should already be heading over there," Hak pointed towards the throne room. Kija bid goodbye to his family before following Jae-ha and Hak.

"I wanted to join," Nari pouted.

"Now, now," Jin-jun spoke up. "Let's do something else in the meantime."

"There's not much we can do around here," Nari sighed, walking back towards her room.

"Nari! We're in Hiryuu Palace! I'm sure there's something we can do!" Jin-jun waved to Chen before following after Nari. "Like... Let's have tea in the garden!"

"Boring."

"Visit the detached palace!"

"Been there."

"Train on the training grounds?"

"General Wei is using them right now."

"There must be something."

"Yeah, cleaning my room before Shun can," Jin-jun sighed. They walked a little forward before Nari suddenly perked up. "Shi-woo!" she bolted towards her friend, barreling into him for a back hug.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! What the-?!" he groaned in pain. "Nari?!"

"Great timing! You're coming with us!" she grabbed his arm and pulled him to her room.

"You kidnapped me to clean your room?" Shi-woo sat on the bed watching Nari and Jin-jun collect the scattered dresses and accessories Nari had thrown aside that morning.

"Yeah there wasn't much else we could do."

"There was, but Nari didn't want to do them," Jin-jun sighed.

"Typical," Shi-woo responded.

"Hey! The least you can do is help!" Nari growled.

"I can't really bend over you know."

"That's what they all say."

"Anyways, you have some really nice stuff, y'know."

"Really?" Nari cocked her head. "I lost a bunch of it early in my travels. Plus it looks like the Kai soldiers took some of my things when they were in the castle."

"Ugh... You really are spoiled. I mean look at what's left! Your dresses are made from silks and brocades! You have a vase painted with an intricate design! That archery bow on the wall has dragons etched into the wood! I have never been in a bed this comfortable!"

"Shi-woo, I get your point."

"Hey guys let's not talk about this," Jin-jun interjected. "Nari where do these go-"

Jin-jun tripped over the overturned jewelry box on the floor. She landed flat on her face, shaking the ground a little on impact. The garments she had picked up returned to the floor.

"Ow..." Jin-jun looked up and rubbed her head.

"Geez. You're a dancer yet that wasn't very elegant," Nari laughed. She lent a hand to her fallen friend. Before Jin-jun could take her hand, a deafening crash echoed throughout the room. The three friends froze in place. The archery bow on the wall had fallen and cracked into two large pieces. Jin-jun immediately broke into tears.

"Nari! I'm swooooorrryy!" she cried.

"Jin-jun calm down. It's fine, really," Nari tried comforting her. "It was old and cracking anyways. We'll see if Yoon can fix it."

"But- But it was sooo expensive!"

"It wasn't really. It was a present from Gramps before I was born."

"Gramps?"

"Ex-General Mundock," Jin-jun's crying got worse. "Jin-jun! Really! It's fine! Gramps has showered me with much more extravagant gifts! Don't worry!"

"Try telling that to the bow," Shi-woo commented, sitting in front of it.

"Shi-woo you're not helping!"

"Hey Nari, is this supposed to be here?" he gestured her over.

She made her way over to the broken bow and looked to where Shi-woo was pointing. A little folded paper was wedged into a notch in the bow. It would have been unnoticeable, but the fall had caused the bow's wrapping to tear and unravel. Nari grabbed the little end sticking out and shook the little paper until it was freed from the wood. She carefully unfolded the paper to see what it was.

It was a letter written in old, black ink. Nari read the contents. Then she read them again.

"Oh..." was her final response. "Oh... Oh. Oh! OH!" she bolted up. Shi-woo and Jin-jun exchanged looks briefly before staring up at the princess.

"What does it say?" Jin-jun asked.

"It's... Um... Y'know... That... That thing... We need to go right now," she suddenly bolted out the door. Shi-woo and Jin-jun got up as quickly as possible.

Nari ran as fast as she could to the throne room. She reached the large, decorated doors and pushed them open without a second thought. The Dragons, Yoon, and Hak sat on the floor and looked up when she burst in.

"Nari? What's wrong?" Hak got up, starting to walk towards her daughter. Nari met him halfway, moving her arms up and down in weird motions.

"We- We were cleaning- Jin-jun fell- it broke- this was in it!" she shoved the paper into Hak's chest. Hak backed up a little.

"You're not making any sense."

"Are you alright?" Yoon got up.

"What happened to Jin-jun?!" Jae-ha stood up as well.

"I'm fine! Just read it!" Nari once again tried shoving the letter into her father's chest. Hak took the letter and scanned it. After a moment his eyes widen.

"This is... Yona's handwriting..." the others fell silent. Shi-woo and Jin-jun caught up and entered the throne room. They walked a few steps in before Jin-jun stopped, put a hand on Shi-woo's shoulder, and signaled for him to stop.

"What... Does it say...?" Kija asked cautiously.

Hak cleared his throat and began to read.

 _To Hak, Yoon, Kija, Shin-ah, Jae-ha, and Zeno_

 _Hello again. It's really strange writing this sort of letter when you're all standing near me. I'm not sure when you'll read this, but there is a chance I will be dead. When we visited Ik-su the other day he told me about a prophecy he had received. The child in my womb will cause my death. I don't know why my child will kill me. Will it be an act of hate? An act of justice? An act of revenge? Will they be tricked? I do not know. However what I do know is that this child is mine and Hak's. No matter how much I think about it, I can't bring myself to hate my unborn child. I'm scared about dying, but I'm even more scared about what will happen to my family. Even if my child betrays and kills me, please don't hate them. Love them as I do now and as I will forever. And please, stay together. Take care of each other because it will be hard. None of you should have to bare the burden of my death alone. I love all of you._

 _And to my child, when I'm gone, take care of Hak. Take care of Yoon, Kija, Shin-ah, Jae-ha, and Zeno as well. Make sure they behave and stay together, alright? You don't know it yet, but they are all my precious family. That is my final wish._

 _From,_

 _Yona_

They were in tears, all six of them. Hak stood, trembling, holding the paper away from him as to avoid tears getting onto the letter. Yoon had sat back down, balling his eyes out. Shin-ah had lifted his mask to rub tears out of his eyes. Jae-ha tried to stay composed, but tears still ran down the sides of his face. Kija furiously wiped at each tear with both hands. Zeno clutched his pendant close to his heart and openly bawled.

Jin-jun had a hand over her mouth, small tears streamed down her face. Shi-woo, touched by the scene, rubbed his eyes dry of tears. Nari stood by her father. Silent tears rolled down her face. She watched the scene for a moment before wiping her cheeks dry.

Nari turned and walked away without another word.

"Nari? Where are you going?" Jin-jun asked as she passed.

"Out," she smiled at her friend. She pushed the throne room's door open and exited.

"Huh? You want to borrow a horse?" the stable hand asked. Nari nodded.

"I wish to go somewhere."

The stable hand prepared her a horse. Nari took it and left the castle. She rode through the mountainous forest. Her hair flowed through the wind as she rode. Her destination cemented in her mind. It felt like only a short amount of time passed when she made it to where she wanted to be. She dismounted and tied her horse to the nearest tree.

It was a ledge barren of trees. Yet small flowers of pinks and reds covered the ground. There was a perfect view of Hiryuu Castle below. The red of the castle blended with the painted sunset behind it. The last of the sun's rays touched a stone that sat on the ledge. Nari knelt in front of it.

"Hi mom. I'm back," she smiled. "I met them, your precious family. Father seems happier.

"I..." Nari sighed, "before I left, I... never knew what I would say to you if we met. What would we talk about? How would you comfort me? What kinds of things would we do together? I wish we could talk now. There's so much I want to talk about. I've made friends. I've met so many wonderful people. I've seen the country that you love so much. I... I wish..." Nari flinched when the wind started picking up. She felt leaves and flower petals swirl around her.

"Nari!" Nari turned around to see Shi-woo and Jin-jun getting off a horse.

"What are you two doing here?!" Nari got up.

"You left suddenly so we got worried," Shi-woo ran over.

"Thanks. I thought you guys didn't know how to ride a horse?"

"I never said that. I'm just not very good at riding horses," Jin-jun said.

"It was a bumpy ride," Shi-woo said. Nari laughed.

"I'm alright, I just finished what I came here for. I'll guide you guys back."

"But we just got here," Jin-jun pouted. "What is this place?"

"A memorial," Nari replied. "Let's go into Kuuto and get something to eat! I'm hungry!"

"Geez, are you really a princess?" Nari laughed. Shi-woo and Jin-jun started trying to mount their horse. Nari watched them for a little bit with an amused smile on her face before she untied her own horse and mounted.

Nari looked over her shoulder and back at the monument. It was the same as ever. But under the reds and purples of the setting sun, she could almost see another figure standing there. Long hair, cascading down their back. A pink dress flowing at their ankles and a red top. Hair the color of the sunrise, but eyes the purple of sunset. One last smile on their face.

Or so Nari liked to believe. The wind picks up once again, scattering flowers. The imaginary figure is gone.

"Bye, mom," the words only a faint whispers. Nari turns and leaves.

~Fin


	28. Author's Note

**Hi everybody! Red here! I can't believe I finished writing RDFW. This is the first multi-chapter fanfic that I've actually completed. I just want to say a whole hearted thank you for reading.**

 **I started writing RDFW towards the end of last summer, but my idea for the story came from about a year ago. It's been a joy to write this story. A lot has happened and I'm very happy that I could've brought RDFW to a nice close.  
**

 **I might make a shorter sequel to explore what happens afterwards. It'll go a bit more into the relationship between Nari and Shi-woo and add more characters in. If not an altered version will go into Young Blossoms.**

 **That's all I wanted to say for now. I wish everybody who read, reviewed, followed, favorited, and enjoyed this story the best for the future! Thank you for reading!**

 **~Red**


End file.
